Zetsuen no Tempest: Beginning of the end
by AikoSakuragi
Summary: Seis meses después de la batalla contra el árbol del Génesis, una nueva amenaza aparece. El Clan Kisaragi, eterno rival del clan Kusaribe decide eliminar el pacto de paz y atacar a los indefensos ex-magos. Una extraña chica aparece para evitar el desastre pero no se gana la confianza de Mahiro y Yoshino ¿Serán capaces de salvar al mundo sin destruirse entre ellos?.
1. Capítulo 1A

Han pasado seis meses desde los incidentes causados por el Árbol del Génesis y el Éxodo. La humanidad ha vuelto a tener el vandalismo y la inseguridad que solía tener antes de que aparecieran los árboles, poco a poco se han ido reconstruyendo los edificios y lugares que sufrieron severos daños. A pesar de que todo se vea tranquilo no significa que realmente lo esté.

―"_¡Ah!_" ― exclamó un rubio de rostro malhumorado mientras se sentaba en el sofá. ―"_No puedo creer que nos hayan aceptado en la universidad, comenzáramos clases y luego hicieran un paro indefinido, esto apesta. ¿No crees, Yoshino?_"

―"_No tiene sentido quejarse, Mahiro. Sabes muy bien el motivo por el cual debemos esperar._" ― Con una taza de café y una expresión muy serena se sentó al lado del rubio que aún hacía una muy mala cara.

―"_Si, si. Ya lo sé, están haciéndo reparaciones la universidad pero ¡NO TIENE SENTIDO ESPERAR UN AÑO! ¿Entonces para qué realizan los exámenes de admisión y comenzar clases para luego parar todo en menos de un mes por problemas en la infraestructura? Debieron asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien antes de abrir."_―Mahiro hizo un chasqueó con su boca en signo de frustración.

―"_Para ti nada tiene sentido, primero era la magia y ahora porque todo es común. Es lo normal para volver a construir un edificio que quedó arruinado por el árbol." _― Expresó Yoshino disfrutando de su café.

―"_Magia, ¿han pasado seis meses, no? Parece como si todo hubiese pasado ayer."_―Comentó algo nostálgico Mahiro.

―"_Ahora los miembros del clan Kusaribe son trabajadores normales del gobierno, como cambian las cosas."_― Suspiro Yoshino bajando la taza de café hacia la mesa más cercana.

―"_Hablando de los Kusaribe ¿Cómo va tu relación con Hakaze?."_―Hacía tiempo que no se veían y hablar de magia y el gobierno no era exactamente lo que buscaba Mahiro en una conversación ademas, se sentía muy curioso al respecto.

El joven de cabello castaño se sorprendió con la pregunta poniéndose un poco nervioso pero supo mantener su apariencia serena ante el rubio.

―"_No le llames 'relación' solo hemos tenido un par de 'citas'. Además le dije que existen chicos mejores que yo pero ella se niega a rendirse. Cambiando el tema ¿Cómo va todo con Mimori-san?."_―Debido a su naturaleza tranquila Yoshino no era de los que daban muchos detalles sobre sus relaciones y decidió cambiar el tema antes de que el rubio lo notara nervioso.

―"_Aún estamos saliendo pero no nos estamos viendo tan seguido como antes. No siento algo exactamente como amor hacía ella además de que a veces no suelo seguir su ritmo. Ella es muy activa. He estado pensando en que deberíamos terminar pero por algún motivo no me atrevo." _― Mahiro no se sentía cómodo ni incomodo con su relación con Mimori, era algo complicado. Ella es muy energica a diferencia de Mahiro y él no quiere que su relación se vuelva más complicada de terminar debido a que aún no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

―"_Pensé que ibas a seguir adelante con Mimori-san luego de verte tan entusiasmado luego de el video que nos dejó Aika-chan." _― Aika-chan, hacía tanto tiempo que Yoshino no había mencionado el nombre de su gran amor por respeto a las citas que había estado teniendo con Hakaze que le resultaba tan melancólico.

―"_Lo he estado intentando y Mimori es la prueba pero estoy enfocándome a salvar el mundo así que no creo muy conveniente el mantener una relación ya que causa mucha distracción y por eso he estado pensado en ponerle fin pronto."_―Era una excusa y Mahiro lo sabia muy bien pero a pesar de estar con Mimori intentar olvidarse de Aika le resultaba muy difícil pero no podía decírselo a Yoshino ya que él fue su novio.

―"_Sabes que eso es una..."_― Antes de que Yoshino pudiese terminar la replica a la excusa barata de Mahiro se vio interrumpido por una Hakaze muy molesta entrando a la habitación.

―"_¡NO ME IMPORTA!"_― Cerró de un golpe la puerta que acababa de abrir y volteándose se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos chicos. ―"_¡Ah! Yoshino... Mahiro... No sabía que estaban aquí..." _― Bastante apenada por la manera en que había irrumpido en la habitación se quedo mirando el vacío.

―"_Siempre entrando con maneras sorprendentes, la ex-princesa del génesis._ Venga Hakaze, siéntate con nosotros."― Un sonriente Mahiro la invitó a sentarse pero solo era porque le había salvado de la replica que iba a hacer Yoshino.

―"_Pareces que andas de buen humor, eso es bastante inusual en ti, Mahiro."_―A pesar de estar en confianza se sentó en el sofá que estaba en frente de los chicos algo nerviosa pero tapándolo siempre con su caprichoso carácter.

―"_¿Qué sucedió para que entraras de esa manera? Parecías muy disgustada."_―Preguntó algo preocupado Yoshino ya que últimamente Hakaze estaba de buen humor.

―"_Samon, ¡él no quiere que estudie en la escuela que elegí! Dice que es mucho mejor para mi estudiar en casa y no quiero._"― Volteó el rostro Hakaze enojado.

―"_Es obvio el por qué no quieres cambiar y se debe a que esa escuela es la más cercana a la universidad a la que asistiremos Yoshino y yo."_―Dijo Mahiro con un tono burlón en busca de molestar más a Hakaze.

―"_¡NO DIGAS ESE TIPO DE COSAS MAHIRO!"_―Rápidamente Hakaze miro a Mahiro haciéndole una replica con su rostro todo rojo.

―"_Por cierto Hakaze, ya que ustedes no tienen magia ¿los miembros del clan Kusaribe se sienten cómodos trabajando con el gobierno?"_―La conversación había incomodado a Yoshino y para cambiar la extraña atmósfera decidió hablar sobre algo totalmente distinto de lo anterior.

―"_Ahí vas de nuevo, hablando sobre el gobierno y magia._"― Comentó algo indiferente Mahiro mientras se levantaba a buscar una soda en el refrigerador de atrás.

―"_Oh, ¿te interesan esas cosas?. Bueno, todos se han adaptado bastante bien a sus puestos otorgados por el gobierno, especialmente Natsumura y Samon. Él único que odia su trabajo es Tetsuma, si no esta con Samon no puede estar feliz._"― Hakaze explicó lo ultimo con un tono algo burlón ya que ella y Tetsuma no son exactamente amigos.

―"_Tetsuma es muy leal a Samon se puede entender porque no le gusta conducir para Takumi-san."_― Yoshino le sonrió a Hakaze despreocupado de que habían olvidado la conversación anterior que le había incomodado.

―"_Ahora que hablamos de magia..."_―Se sentó en el sofá de nuevo Mahiro tomando un sorbo de su soda y reanudo lo que estaba diciendo. ―"_¿Ya no hay más magia? Es decir, ¿los únicos que podían hacerlo eran ustedes el clan Kusaribe y el mago del éxodo?"_―A pesar de que estaba bastante cómodo con la situación actual había pensado en eso varias veces y tenia esa duda.

―"_No, existe otro clan llamado Kisaragi. A diferencia de nosotros que le ofrecíamos al Árbol del Génesis un avance tecnológico a cambio de magia y que Hanemura podía utilizarla por voluntad propia los Kisaragi son diferentes. Ellos manejan magia elemental que obtienen de las bestias elementales denominadas "Bijuu" cada integrante del clan posee diferentes magias con respecto al bijuu que eligieron pero el líder puede utilizarlas todas además de otras. No tengo información detallada, él que conoce más del tema es Samon." _― Suspiró algo desanimada Hakaze por no poder explicar exactamente la magia de los Kisaragi.

―"_Tranquila, con eso es suficiente, hiciste una buena explicación Hakaze."_―Sonrió Yoshino mientras miraba a la chica.

―"_Ya veo... Una cosa más, ¿en la pelea con el árbol del Génesis por qué no pidieron la ayuda de ese clan?"_―A pesar de que la respuesta de Hakaze fue satisfactoria para Mahiro, le generó una nueva duda.

―"_Ahora que lo pienso... Mahiro tiene razón, hubiesen sido de mucha ayuda en la pelea contra el árbol, nos hubiesen ahorrado muchos problemas."_―Expresó Yoshino bastante intrigado por el hecho de que si existía otro clan que podía utilizar magia, hubiese sido cosa fácil derrotar al árbol sin embargo ellos nunca mencionaron a los Kisaragi.

―"_Eso es algo totalmente imposible, chicos. El clan Kisaragi y el clan Kusaribe han sido enemigos desde tiempos remotos pero la anterior princesa del Génesis, es decir, mi madre, decidió hacer un pacto de paz con el clan rival y el anterior líder de los Kusaribe aceptó, desde entonces no ha habido comunicación entre nosotros."_―Esperando que su respuesta disipara las dudas de los chicos Hakaze cruzó los brazos a la altura de su estomago

―"_Eso sin duda tiene sentido, eso era todo lo que quería saber."_―Terminando de beber su soda Mahiro se levantó del sofá. ―"_Ya es la hora Yoshino, debemos ir saliendo."_

―"_Ah, claro que si. ¿Quieres venir Hakaze? Iremos a comer en un nuevo restaurante que le han recomendado a Mahiro, dicen que es realmente muy bueno."_―Levantándose del sofá Yoshino esperó la respuesta de Hakaze.

―"_Me parece bien, no tengo que hacer nada en estos momentos así que acepto."_―Dijo Hakaze mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba junto a los chicos.

―"_Ya que va Hakaze deberíamos invitar a Hanemura, creo que está en su habitación._"― Dijo Mahiro mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Todo comienzo tiene un fin y este fin deja paso hacía otro comienzo, espero que esta historia al igual que la primera no termine en tragedia, ellos en su vida han hecho una historia tan digna de leer como las de Shakespeare. Como había dicho antes: "Que todo se vea tranquilo no significa que realmente lo esté." El clan Kisaragi esconde un plan que pondrá en riesgo al mundo y oculta algo que puede ser tanto para bien y para mal para Mahiro, Yoshino y Hakaze. Me pregunto como el destino los ha de entrelazar.


	2. Capítulo 1B

**Tokyo, Japón.**

Era uno de los veranos más calurosos en la historia de Tokyo, aproximadamente estaban a unos 37°C cosa que jamás había ocurrido puesto que mayormente la temperatura más caliente era de unos 31-2°C sin embargo a pesar del calor la vida diaria era la misma y muchas personas vestidas con ropa de oficina estaba moviéndose rápidamente de un lugar a otro. Las clases en las universidades importantes (especialmente la de Tokyo, la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón y una de las más prestigiosas del mundo) habían sido suspendidas un año debido al daño que presentaba el edificio con 5 campus y 10 facultades además de 2 hospitales especializados para estudiantes. La universidad de Tokyo fue la elegida por Fuwa Mahiro y Takigawa Yoshino para sus estudios puesto que Mahiro tenía planes para salvar el mundo y desde su punto de vista para alcanzar su objetivo debía estudiar en la más prestigiosa universidad de Japón arrastrando a su mejor amigo con él. El inicio de clases fue 3 meses luego de los exámenes de admisión los cuales Yoshino y Mahiro lo aprobaron con notas sobre el promedio cosa que enorgulleció a los chicos (especialmente a Mahiro que no paraba de alardear de su nota) sin embargo las clases fueron suspendidas debido a 10 accidentes de estudiantes en menos de una semana lo cual preocupó a los miembros directivos y decidieron mejorar la infraestructura las cuales fueron gravemente dañadas por el Árbol del Génesis y esta noticia no fue del agrado de Mahiro que aún luego de 3 meses de la suspensión sigue quejándose al respecto. Yoshino había estado lejos de la ciudad por unos meses debido a que prefirió ir de viaje para aclarar su mente y Mahiro se quedó con los Kusaribe escuchando las quejas de Hakaze que extrañaba a Yoshino. Luego de recibir una llamada por parte de Yoshino, Mahiro fue a recogerlo en la estación de trenes y se pusieron al día junto a Hakaze.

Han pasado tres días desde que el grupo se reunió y con la oleada de calor no provocaba salir a ningún lugar pero Hakaze estaba bastante animada desde el regreso de Yoshino así que los convenció a salir a un Karaoke que había visto un día en uno de sus paseos. Yoshino no quería ir solo con la compañía de su pelirosada amiga y decidió invitar a Mahiro y Hanemura. Al principio Hanemura se negó de ir puesto que habían pasado 2 semanas sin tener contacto con su amada Yuu-chan pero Mahiro entre regaños logró que se animara a ir y cuando el reloj dio las 6pm salieron cuando faltaba poco para que comenzara el atardecer ya que a esa hora el clima estaba más soportable.

― "_Hm, estoy segura que era por aquí". ―_Dijo Hakaze mientras miraba desde la ventana del taxi― "_Se me hace difícil reconocer el lugar en auto será mejor que nos bajemos aquí". _―Hizo una seña para que el taxista se detuviese y se bajaron luego de pagar el dinero al chofer.

― "_Agh..." ―_Suspiro Mahiro mientras dirigía su mirada hacía la joven de cabello rosa.― "_Pensé que te sabías el lugar de memoria o al menos eso dijiste"._

― "_Fue en uno de mis paseos y entré en diferentes callejones de la ciudad pero estoy segura de que estamos cerca". ―_Explicó Hakaze con una sonrisa en su rostro sin embargo eso no tranquilizaba a Mahiro.

― "_Mejor nos vamos. Yoshino, Hanemura, andando". ―_Dijo el rubio cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados y su mala cara de costumbre.

― "_No seas tan mal educado, Mahiro. Aceptaste venir con nosotros y Hakaze está segura de que está cerca así que ten un poco de paciencia". _―Replicó Yoshino al impaciente Mahiro con una sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba bastante nervioso ya que estaba ocultándose el sol señal de que pronto iba a anochecer.

― "_Creo que Yoshino tiene razón, vamos a seguir a Hakaze. Ya que estamos a pie debe de serle más fácil llegar". ―_Dijo Hanemura mientras observaba al rubio.

― "_Esta bien, solo apresurémonos las personas nos miran como si estuviésemos perdidos". _―Replicó Mahiro mirando a su alrededor molesto.

― "_¡Mahiro! ¡Mahiro-kun!" _―Gritó desde las cercanías una voz femenina que se le hacía conocida a todo los que estaban del grupo, especialmente a Mahiro.

― "_¡¿Mimori?!" ―_Expresó su sorpresa mientras se volteaba a ver a su actual novia, Mimori, que desde hace varios días Mahiro no llamaba.

― "_Mahiro-kun, eres muy cruel, he estado llamando a tu celular pero nada que contestas, dice que está fuera de servicio". ―_Dijo Mimori mientras inflaba sus mejillas en señal de enojo. La joven tenía dos coletas que dejaban caer su ondulado cabello de color claro y sus ojos grandes de color violeta claro que hacían un excelente juego con su cabello. Era la joven que Mahiro rescató del síndrome de hierro debido a que le recordó a su fallecida hermana Aika.

― "_Bueno, he tenido pequeños problemas con mi celular así que no lo he tenido conmigo, lo mandé a reparar hace unos días en el centro comercial". _―Explico a su novia el joven rubio con un tono algo nervioso. No era exactamente una excusa o una mentira, su celular se le había caído el día que fue a recoger a Yoshino de la estación de trenes y la pantalla se tornó totalmente negra.

― "_Es cierto" _―Agregó Yoshino para darle más credibilidad a la explicación de Mahiroy continuó.― _"Hace unos días lo llamé pidiéndole que me recogiera en la estación y debido a que andaba distraído se le cayó y lo dañó"._

― "_¡Oh! ¡Yoshino! ¡Bienvenido de vuelta! Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que te fuiste, no sabía que estabas aquí. Es un gusto volver a verte. _―Dijo con una sonrisa la joven alegre hacía Yoshino para luego volver a dirigirse a su novio.― _"Pudiste haberme avisado, he estado muy preocupada. Siempre te metes en problemas así que trata de avisarme si se te daña de nuevo el celular. ¡Me alegra mucho verte hoy! ¡Es el destino! _―Tomó del brazo a Mahiro mientras lo abrazaba― _"Oh, ¿A dónde se dirigen? Espero no interrumpir"._

― "_Hola Mimori-chan, estabamos dirigiendonos al Karaoke que se encuentra en uno de estos callejones. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?"._ ―Le explicó la situación Hakaze que movía su mano derecha en signo de saludo junto con una sonrisa.

― "_¡Ah! ¡Hola Hakaze-chan! Y también ¡Hola Hanemura-kun! Me parece muy divertido~ quiero ir con ustedes". _―Dijo Mimori mientras seguía abrazada de su novio Mahiro el cual estaba algo avergonzado.

― "_No es necesario que estés tan cerca en frente de los chicos..." _―Decía Mahiro con un tono algo incomodo mientras que movía un poco su brazo.― _"Por cierto ¿Qué hacías por aquí a estas horas?"._

― "_Me alegra que lo preguntes" _―Expuso Mimori mientras reía.― _"Salí con mis amigas al Karaoke que está por aquí cerca y decidí pasar a comprar algo en la tienda Arco-Iris que está detrás de ustedes para comprarme un lindo broche. Ya que ustedes se dirigen hacía el Karaoke, yo los voy a guiar"._

― "_¡wow! ¡Esa si es una gran coincidencia!". _―Dijo Hanemura asombrado de los acontecimientos.

― "_Bueno, andando que falta poco para el anochecer. Ya el sol se está ocultando". _―Dijo Mahiro mientras apresuraba al paso junto con los otros.

En unos edificios no tan alejados específicamente en el tejado, se encontraba la joven Kisaragi Aiko que había llegado un día antes sin embargo se le había dificultado encontrar a la princesa del Génesis.

― "_Me pregunto en qué lugar estará esa princesa..." _―Dijo la joven que al parecer su cabello había sido teñido de color negro y que además usaba lentes oscuros mientras miraba alrededor en busca de algo sospechoso que le diera indicios dela ubicación de la princesa.― _"...No tengo mucho tiempo"._

Eran las 6:30pm y el hermoso atardecer se veía en el cielo de Tokyo. Al fin habían llegado al callejón correcto en donde se encontraba el tan famoso Karaoke. A pesar de que el lugar era bastante pequeño con un final sin salida, la entrada estaba al final en el edificio de la izquierda. El lugar era nuevo y era muy popular en la noche a partir de las 8pm estaba lleno de adolescentes en busca de diversión. Así que a esta hora estaba bastante solitario por aquí.

― "_¡Que bueno que nos encontramos contigo, Mimori-chan!" _―Exclamó con una sonrisa alegre Hakaze para luego tornarse seria.― "_Sin embargo yo lo hubiese podido encontrar sin tu ayuda"._

― "_Si claro, hubiésemos llegado probablemente a la hora que este lugar esta completamente lleno". _―Dijo en tono burlón Mahiro.

― "_Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí". _―Dijo tranquilo Yoshino mientras se adentraba al callejón.

― "_¿Por qué colocan un famoso karaoke en un lugar tan peligroso como este?..." _―Preguntó Hanemura algo nervioso mientras caminaba junto a Mahiro.― _"Pareciera que alguien en cualquier momento te pudiera atrapar en este callejón sin salida"._

― "_Deja de decir estupideces, Hanemura". _―Replicó Mahiro cuando escucharon un extraño sonido y se voltearon para encontrarse con un sujeto vestido de negro con una chaqueta enorme marrón.

― "_Fuwa Mahiro". _―Fue lo único que dijo aquel extraño sujeto.

― "_Mahiro, esto me da mala espina, mejor entremos rápido". _―Dijo con una mirada desafiante Yoshino hacía Mahiro.

― "_Ese sujeto parece tener asuntos conmigo, voy a ver que demonios quiere. No me intimida. Mimori, retrocede". _―Dijo Mahiro mientras le hacía un gesto a la chica que lo soltó y retrocedió junto a Hakaze.

― "_Hanemura, quédate con las chicas por si sucede algo". _―Dijo Yoshino luego de un profundo suspiro y se colocó al lado de su compañero.

― "_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? Nunca te había visto pero si querías problemas los has encontrado". _―Dijo confiado Mahiro con una sonrisa hacía el sujeto.

― "_Tienes algo que nos pertenece, devuélvenos a nuestra sub-líder y te dejaré en paz". _―Dijo serio el sujeto mientras observaba con una mirada asesina a Mahiro.

― "_¿Sub-líder? ¿De qué demonios hablas?" _―Respondió extrañado el rubio de ojos rojos al intruso de su velada.

― "_Así que te haces el indiferente, quizá esto te refresque la memoria". _―El extraño lanzó un objeto pequeño hacía el joven rubio.

― "_¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Un anillo?" _―Dijo Mahiro luego de atrapar el objeto para dar una pequeña pausa e inspeccionarlo bien pero luego de hacerlo el tono de voz del rubio cambió violentamente mientras se dirigía al intruso.― _"¿DÓNDE ENCONTRASTE ESTO? MÁS TE VALE RESPONDER RÁPIDO SI NO QUIERES SALIR BASTANTE LASTIMADO DE ESTE LUGAR". _―Sentenció Mahiro con una mirada violenta y desafiante.

― "_¿Mahiro?..." _―Dijo en voz baja Yoshino que observaba extrañado la reacción de su compañero al igual que los otros miembros del grupo que no entendían lo que sucedía.

― "_Parece que si te pertenece, puesto que lo reconociste. El que va a salir bastante lastimado de este lugar serás tu si no devuelves lo que te has robado". _―Dijo con una expresión serena el extraño que continuaba de pie a varios metros lejos de ellos.

― "_No me subestimes, idiota. No pienso dejarte ir hasta que me digas en qué lugar encontraste este anillo. Además no te voy a devolver nada porque no tengo nada que devolverte". _―Dijo Mahiro mientras se preparaba para pelear con el sujeto.

― "_No entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo..." _―Dijo preocupada Hakaze mientras inspeccionaba minuciosamente al sujeto extraño y se percató de algo que se le hizo muy familiar en uno de sus dedos.― _"...Eso, no puede ser"._

― "_Parece que tratar de negociar contigo es inútil así que me encargaré de ti". _―Dijo el sujeto mientras suspiraba y sacaba una espada que se mantenía oculta debajo de su chaqueta.

― "_¡Está armado!" _―Dijo alarmado Yoshino a un Mahiro confiado.

― "_Es solo una pequeña espada" _―Dijo Mahiro mientras tomaba un tubo de hierro que se encontraba en el suelo.― "_He aprendido bastante de mis batallas con Natsumura"._― El joven rubio se apresuró en acercarse al extraño para dar el primer golpe cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

― "_¡No te acerques, Mahiro! Ese sujeto es muy peligroso. ¡ALEJATE! _―Gritó mientras corría hacía ellos Hakaze bastante preocupada.

― "_¿De qué demonios hablas, Hakaze? _―Respondió Mahiro que al voltearse se dio cuenta que el sujeto tenía su espada envuelta en llamas y retrocedió rápidamente.― _"¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?"_

― "_Así que eres un miembro del clan Kisaragi, lo supe por la joya roja que puedo ver en uno de tus dedos. Debí percatarme antes. Yo soy la princesa del Génesis, Kusaribe Hakaze y por el pacto de paz que hay entre nuestros clanes te exijo que detengas este ataque". _―Dijo Hakaze con su potente presencia de princesa.

― "_Mi nombre es Kisaragi Kiyoshi, mano derecha del actual líder Kisaragi. Ustedes los Kusaribe secuestraron a la sub-líder y hermana menor del líder, como prueba está ese anillo que fue encontrado en nuestro escondite. Han roto el pacto y nosotros vamos a golpearlos con todo"._ ―Dijo Kiyoshi mientras se lanzaba al ataque con su espada contra ellos sin embargo estos consiguieron esquivarlo dejando que la mano derecha del líder hiciera un enorme agujero en el suelo levantando una nube de polvo que no evito que siguiera atacando mientras ellos trataban de no salir lastimados.

En unos edificios cercanos se encontraba Aiko que al escuchar el estruendo y ver la nube de humo se percató de que probablemente Kiyoshi había encontrado antes que ella a la princesa.

― "_No puede ser, llegó antes que yo. Debo apresurarme a detenerlo". _―Dijo la joven de actual cabello negro mientras utilizaba su magia de aire para llegar rápidamente.

― "_No me intimidas con esta espada en llamas" _―Dijo Mahiro a Kiyoshi mientras le daba pelea con su tubo de hierro.― _"No te dejaré ir sin que me digas en dónde estaba ese anillo"._

― "_Tienes habilidad, ya veo porque se te hizo tan fácil burlar nuestra seguridad el día que secuestraste a nuestra sub-líder". _―Dijo sonriente Kiyoshi mientras seguía luchando en contra de Mahiro y aprovechó una abertura para lanzar al joven rubio en contra de la pared e ir rápidamente a asesinarlo pero se vio interrumpido por Yoshino que saltó hacía el haciéndolo caer.

― "_Mahiro no está solo en esto". _―Dijo Yoshino que luego recibió un golpe que lo mandó directo junto a al herido Mahiro.

― "_Voy a terminar con ustedes ahora antes de que se vuelvan un dolor de cabeza". _―Sentenció la mano derecha del líder Kisaragi mientras se acercaba a dar los golpes finales a sus victimas.

― "_¡MAHIRO!" _―Gritó desesperada Mimori sin poder hacer algo.

― "_¡YOSHINO!" _―Gritó al mismo tiempo que Mimori, Hakaze bastante frustrada por no tener sus poderes y hacer algo al respecto del joven Kisaragi.

― "¡_DEJALOS EN PAZ! ¡AAAHHH!" _―Gritó Hanemura mientras corría hacía el agresor bastante molesto por no poder hacer mucho sin embargo se detuvo al ver que una joven de cabello negro lo golpeó alejando al agresor lejos de sus victimas.

― "_Espero que no les moleste que me una a la fiesta". _―Dijo una voz femenina de espaldas a ellos que comenzó a luchar contra el joven Kisaragi quién para su sorpresa estaba ganando al que hace poco les estaba pateando el trasero sin embargo el intruso dio un golpe a la joven que la mandó a volar pero esta se apoyó con la pared y se impulsó para atacarlo cuando lo que parecía ser una peluca cayó al suelo mostrando su hermoso cabello castaño dejando al otro sujeto pasmado y que rápidamente se alejó.

― "_Traidora..." _―Fue lo último que dijo la mano derecha del líder Kisaragi para luego marcharse rápidamente.

― "_Gracias a los dioses que la batalla no se extendió demasiado, es muy poderoso... Pero que digo, no hubiese sido problema eliminarlo". _―Rió la joven de ahora cabello castaño.

― "_¡Maldición! Se fue sin que le quitara la información". _―Replicó Mahiro mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Mimori.

― "_¿Te encuentras bien, Mahiro-kun?" _―Preguntó Mimori preocupada mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

― "_Si, no es nada..." _―Respondió el joven rubio a su preocupada novia.

― "_¿Qué tal tú, Yoshino?"_―Preguntó preocupada Hakaze que ayudaba al castaño a levantarse.

― "_Estoy bien, Hakaze" _―Respondió el castaño sonriéndole a Hakaze para luego voltear y observar a la joven que se mantenía de espaldas mientras reía.― "_Pero..."_

― "_Gr-Gracias por ayudarnos". _―Expresó Hanemura mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

― "_¿Quién demonios eres tú?" _―Preguntó de mala gana a la joven que se volteó al escuchar su voz mientras se quitaba sus lentes oscuros para verlos bien mientras que los dejaba a todos menos a Mimori pasmados de la impresión― "_¡¿?!"_

― "_Es de mala educación preguntar en ese tono y de esa manera la identidad de quien acaba de salvarte la vida además de no presentarte adecuadamente". _―Replicó la joven de cabello castaño y ojos violeta con una mirada desafiante hacía el joven rubio.― _"¿Por qué me miran así? No soy un fantasma o algo así". _―Preguntó extrañada debido a la extraña manera que la miraban.

Luego de una larga pausa en silencio por parte de todos ellos se pudo escuchar una voz entrecortada que rompió el silencio.

― "_...¿Aika?" _―Preguntó Mahiro mientras continuaba mirando pasmado a la chica enfrente de él.

― "_Estoy buscando a la princesa del Génesis. ¿Quién es?" _―Preguntó la joven ignorando la pregunta del rubio.

― "_¡OYE! Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, responde". _―Dijo Mahiro comenzando a frustrarse por la chica.

― "_Yo soy la princesa del Génesis..." _―Dijo extrañada Hakaze a la joven que le resultaba familiar.

― "_Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo urgente, te he estado buscando por dos días". _―Explico la chica a la princesa del Génesis volviendo a ignorar las palabras de Mahiro.

― "_¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI! Hablas de mala educación y estás ignorando lo que te digo. ¿Por qué demonios luces exactamente como mi difunta hermana? ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" _―Seguía atacando con preguntas a la chica desconocida.

― "_Yo soy la sub-líder del clan Kisaragi, he venido a advertirte sobre algo terrible, princesa Kusaribe". _―Explicó la joven que seguía manteniendo conversación con Hakaze.

― "_¡Maldición! Ya estoy cansado de esto. Encima de que ignoras mi preguntas eres la sub-líder del tipo que intentó asesinarnos por este anillo". _―Explicó Mahiro a la chica mientras mostraba el anillo.

― "_Ese anillo... ¿Te pertenece?" _―Preguntó la chica al joven rubio el cual sonrío ante su pregunta.

― "_¿Por qué debería responderte yo a ti?" _―Explico satisfecho el joven rubio.

― "_Con respecto a eso, Mahiro. ¿Qué es ese anillo?" _―Preguntó curioso Yoshino.

― "_Este anillo se lo regalé a Aika un año antes de lo que sucedió y entonces ella llegó en la noche del día que se lo di diciendo que lo había perdido haciendo que comprase otro". _―Suspiró Mahiro luego de explicarle a Yoshino.

― "_¿Qué le sucedió a la dueña del anillo?" _―Preguntó la joven del clan rival.

― "_Falleció hace un año y pronto se van a cumplir dos..." _―Explicó Yoshino a la chica para luego hacer una pausa y continuar.― _"Tu luces exactamente como ella... sin embargo tu físico es un poco más voluminoso. ¿Quién eres?". _―Preguntó Yoshino a la joven con una voz tranquila.

― "_Mi nombre es Kisaragi Aiko, como dije antes soy la sub-líder del clan Kisaragi. Siempre he tenido esta apariencia desde que tengo memoria". _―Hizo una pequeña pausa luego de responder la pregunta de Yoshino para volverse a dirigir a Hakaze.― "_Necesito hablar contigo"._

― "_¿Por qué demonios le respondes a él y yo que te pregunté e ignoraste?" _―Replicó Mahiro a la chica.

― "_¿Por qué debería responderle a alguien tan mal educado como tú?" _―Replicó la joven ante la pregunta del rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos con una mirada potente.

― "_Tú... Tienes una personalidad tan terrible como Aika". _―Replicó Mahiro chasqueando la lengua en signo de frustración.

― "_Ya son las 7:30pm si deseas hablar que sea en el lugar donde vivo así será más cómodo". _―Expuso Hakaze a la joven.

― "_¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca, Hakaze? No podemos confiar en ella, es la sub-líder del sujeto que nos atacó, existe la posibilidad de que ella lo enviara a hacer eso". _―Replicó Mahiro ante lo anteriormente dicho por la chica de cabello rosa.

― "_Mahiro tiene razón, esto puede ser un plan bien estructurado para hacernos creer que está de nuestro lado y así infiltrarse en nuestro grupo". _―Agregó Yoshino.

― "_Yo creo que ella está diciendo la verdad" _―Interrumpió Mimori que se había quedado callada junto a Hanemura.― "_Sus ojos muestran un brillo que te hace notar que ella está diciendo la verdad"._

― "_Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mimori-san. Aiko-san nos salvó del sujeto que intentó matarnos y aunque digan lo contrario creo que está de nuestro lado". _―Agregó Hanemura a las palabras de Mimori.

― "_Mahiro, Yoshino, creo que ustedes conocen la frase que dice 'Mantén a tus amigos cercas pero a tus enemigos aún más cerca' y eso es lo que pienso hacer. Como dije antes, Samon sabe más al respecto de los Kisaragi que yo, debemos conversar con él". _―Explico Hakaze a los jóvenes que aún mantenían la guardia alta.

― "_Tsk, no importa lo que digan, yo sigo sin confiar en ella y tengo obvias razones". _―Agrego Mahiro.

― "_No vine aquí a ganar tu confianza, vine a conversar con la princesa del Génesis y advertirle sobre lo que el líder del clan y mi hermano tiene planeado hacer". _―Replicó Aiko ante lo que anteriormente había dicho Mahiro dejándolo aún más frustrado.

― "_Mahiro, ya basta, son más que nosotros así que haremos lo que piensa Hakaze que es lo mejor... Aunque tampoco confíe en ella..." _―Expuso Yoshino al rubio relajándolo un poco.

― "_Te agradecería que me dijeras Hakaze y no princesa del Génesis. El Árbol fue derrotado y he perdido mis poderes". _―Dijo la pelirosada a la chica de cabello castaño.

― "_Es precisamente del Árbol del Génesis que vengo a hablarte, debemos traerlo a la vida". _―Respondió seria Kisaragi Aiko.

" _[...] sé fiel a ti mismo, y a eso seguirá, como la noche al día, que no podrás ser entonces falso para nadie_ " ― Hamlet / William Shakespeare. Creo que esa es una de las frases que consiguen describir mejor a Kisaragi Aiko, ya encontró lo que buscaba y ahora solo falta que ellos se den cuenta de su honesto ser y confien en ella para derrotar los terribles planes de Yusei. Mahiro, Yoshino-kun, de nuevo el destino del mundo depende de ustedes. Espero no causarles muchos problemas.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Tokyo, Japón.**

Era uno de los veranos más calurosos en la historia de Tokyo, aproximadamente estaban a unos 37°C cosa que jamás había ocurrido puesto que mayormente la temperatura más caliente era de unos 31-2°C sin embargo a pesar del calor la vida diaria era la misma y muchas personas vestidas con ropa de oficina estaba moviéndose rápidamente de un lugar a otro. Las clases en las universidades importantes (especialmente la de Tokyo, la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón y una de las más prestigiosas del mundo) habían sido suspendidas un año debido al daño que presentaba el edificio con 5 campus y 10 facultades además de 2 hospitales especializados para estudiantes. La universidad de Tokyo fue la elegida por Fuwa Mahiro y Takigawa Yoshino para sus estudios puesto que Mahiro tenía planes para salvar el mundo y desde su punto de vista para alcanzar su objetivo debía estudiar en la más prestigiosa universidad de Japón arrastrando a su mejor amigo con él. El inicio de clases fue 3 meses luego de los exámenes de admisión los cuales Yoshino y Mahiro lo aprobaron con notas sobre el promedio cosa que enorgulleció a los chicos (especialmente a Mahiro que no paraba de alardear de su nota) sin embargo las clases fueron suspendidas debido a 10 accidentes de estudiantes en menos de una semana lo cual preocupó a los miembros directivos y decidieron mejorar la infraestructura las cuales fueron gravemente dañadas por el Árbol del Génesis y esta noticia no fue del agrado de Mahiro que aún luego de 3 meses de la suspensión sigue quejándose al respecto. Yoshino había estado lejos de la ciudad por unos meses debido a que prefirió ir de viaje para aclarar su mente y Mahiro se quedó con los Kusaribe escuchando las quejas de Hakaze que extrañaba a Yoshino. Luego de recibir una llamada por parte de Yoshino, Mahiro fue a recogerlo en la estación de trenes y se pusieron al día junto a Hakaze.

Han pasado tres días desde que el grupo se reunió y con la oleada de calor no provocaba salir a ningún lugar pero Hakaze estaba bastante animada desde el regreso de Yoshino así que los convenció a salir a un Karaoke que había visto un día en uno de sus paseos. Yoshino no quería ir solo con la compañía de su pelirosada amiga y decidió invitar a Mahiro y Hanemura. Al principio Hanemura se negó de ir puesto que habían pasado 2 semanas sin tener contacto con su amada Yuu-chan pero Mahiro entre regaños logró que se animara a ir y cuando el reloj dio las 6pm salieron cuando faltaba poco para que comenzara el atardecer ya que a esa hora el clima estaba más soportable.

― "_Hm, estoy segura que era por aquí". ―_Dijo Hakaze mientras miraba desde la ventana del taxi― "_Se me hace difícil reconocer el lugar en auto será mejor que nos bajemos aquí". _―Hizo una seña para que el taxista se detuviese y se bajaron luego de pagar el dinero al chofer.

― "_Agh..." ―_Suspiro Mahiro mientras dirigía su mirada hacía la joven de cabello rosa.― "_Pensé que te sabías el lugar de memoria o al menos eso dijiste"._

― "_Fue en uno de mis paseos y entré en diferentes callejones de la ciudad pero estoy segura de que estamos cerca". ―_Explicó Hakaze con una sonrisa en su rostro sin embargo eso no tranquilizaba a Mahiro.

― "_Mejor nos vamos. Yoshino, Hanemura, andando". ―_Dijo el rubio cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados y su mala cara de costumbre.

― "_No seas tan mal educado, Mahiro. Aceptaste venir con nosotros y Hakaze está segura de que está cerca así que ten un poco de paciencia". _―Replicó Yoshino al impaciente Mahiro con una sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba bastante nervioso ya que estaba ocultándose el sol señal de que pronto iba a anochecer.

― "_Creo que Yoshino tiene razón, vamos a seguir a Hakaze. Ya que estamos a pie debe de serle más fácil llegar". ―_Dijo Hanemura mientras observaba al rubio.

― "_Esta bien, solo apresurémonos las personas nos miran como si estuviésemos perdidos". _―Replicó Mahiro mirando a su alrededor molesto.

― "_¡Mahiro! ¡Mahiro-kun!" _―Gritó desde las cercanías una voz femenina que se le hacía conocida a todo los que estaban del grupo, especialmente a Mahiro.

― "_¡¿Mimori?!" ―_Expresó su sorpresa mientras se volteaba a ver a su actual novia, Mimori, que desde hace varios días Mahiro no llamaba.

― "_Mahiro-kun, eres muy cruel, he estado llamando a tu celular pero nada que contestas, dice que está fuera de servicio". ―_Dijo Mimori mientras inflaba sus mejillas en señal de enojo. La joven tenía dos coletas que dejaban caer su ondulado cabello de color claro y sus ojos grandes de color violeta claro que hacían un excelente juego con su cabello. Era la joven que Mahiro rescató del síndrome de hierro debido a que le recordó a su fallecida hermana Aika.

― "_Bueno, he tenido pequeños problemas con mi celular así que no lo he tenido conmigo, lo mandé a reparar hace unos días en el centro comercial". _―Explico a su novia el joven rubio con un tono algo nervioso. No era exactamente una excusa o una mentira, su celular se le había caído el día que fue a recoger a Yoshino de la estación de trenes y la pantalla se tornó totalmente negra.

― "_Es cierto" _―Agregó Yoshino para darle más credibilidad a la explicación de Mahiroy continuó.― _"Hace unos días lo llamé pidiéndole que me recogiera en la estación y debido a que andaba distraído se le cayó y lo dañó"._

― "_¡Oh! ¡Yoshino! ¡Bienvenido de vuelta! Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que te fuiste, no sabía que estabas aquí. Es un gusto volver a verte. _―Dijo con una sonrisa la joven alegre hacía Yoshino para luego volver a dirigirse a su novio.― _"Pudiste haberme avisado, he estado muy preocupada. Siempre te metes en problemas así que trata de avisarme si se te daña de nuevo el celular. ¡Me alegra mucho verte hoy! ¡Es el destino! _―Tomó del brazo a Mahiro mientras lo abrazaba― _"Oh, ¿A dónde se dirigen? Espero no interrumpir"._

― "_Hola Mimori-chan, estabamos dirigiendonos al Karaoke que se encuentra en uno de estos callejones. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?"._ ―Le explicó la situación Hakaze que movía su mano derecha en signo de saludo junto con una sonrisa.

― "_¡Ah! ¡Hola Hakaze-chan! Y también ¡Hola Hanemura-kun! Me parece muy divertido~ quiero ir con ustedes". _―Dijo Mimori mientras seguía abrazada de su novio Mahiro el cual estaba algo avergonzado.

― "_No es necesario que estés tan cerca en frente de los chicos..." _―Decía Mahiro con un tono algo incomodo mientras que movía un poco su brazo.― _"Por cierto ¿Qué hacías por aquí a estas horas?"._

― "_Me alegra que lo preguntes" _―Expuso Mimori mientras reía.― _"Salí con mis amigas al Karaoke que está por aquí cerca y decidí pasar a comprar algo en la tienda Arco-Iris que está detrás de ustedes para comprarme un lindo broche. Ya que ustedes se dirigen hacía el Karaoke, yo los voy a guiar"._

― "_¡wow! ¡Esa si es una gran coincidencia!". _―Dijo Hanemura asombrado de los acontecimientos.

― "_Bueno, andando que falta poco para el anochecer. Ya el sol se está ocultando". _―Dijo Mahiro mientras apresuraba al paso junto con los otros.

En unos edificios no tan alejados específicamente en el tejado, se encontraba la joven Kisaragi Aiko que había llegado un día antes sin embargo se le había dificultado encontrar a la princesa del Génesis.

― "_Me pregunto en qué lugar estará esa princesa..." _―Dijo la joven que al parecer su cabello había sido teñido de color negro y que además usaba lentes oscuros mientras miraba alrededor en busca de algo sospechoso que le diera indicios dela ubicación de la princesa.― _"...No tengo mucho tiempo"._

Eran las 6:30pm y el hermoso atardecer se veía en el cielo de Tokyo. Al fin habían llegado al callejón correcto en donde se encontraba el tan famoso Karaoke. A pesar de que el lugar era bastante pequeño con un final sin salida, la entrada estaba al final en el edificio de la izquierda. El lugar era nuevo y era muy popular en la noche a partir de las 8pm estaba lleno de adolescentes en busca de diversión. Así que a esta hora estaba bastante solitario por aquí.

― "_¡Que bueno que nos encontramos contigo, Mimori-chan!" _―Exclamó con una sonrisa alegre Hakaze para luego tornarse seria.― "_Sin embargo yo lo hubiese podido encontrar sin tu ayuda"._

― "_Si claro, hubiésemos llegado probablemente a la hora que este lugar esta completamente lleno". _―Dijo en tono burlón Mahiro.

― "_Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí". _―Dijo tranquilo Yoshino mientras se adentraba al callejón.

― "_¿Por qué colocan un famoso karaoke en un lugar tan peligroso como este?..." _―Preguntó Hanemura algo nervioso mientras caminaba junto a Mahiro.― _"Pareciera que alguien en cualquier momento te pudiera atrapar en este callejón sin salida"._

― "_Deja de decir estupideces, Hanemura". _―Replicó Mahiro cuando escucharon un extraño sonido y se voltearon para encontrarse con un sujeto vestido de negro con una chaqueta enorme marrón.

― "_Fuwa Mahiro". _―Fue lo único que dijo aquel extraño sujeto.

― "_Mahiro, esto me da mala espina, mejor entremos rápido". _―Dijo con una mirada desafiante Yoshino hacía Mahiro.

― "_Ese sujeto parece tener asuntos conmigo, voy a ver que demonios quiere. No me intimida. Mimori, retrocede". _―Dijo Mahiro mientras le hacía un gesto a la chica que lo soltó y retrocedió junto a Hakaze.

― "_Hanemura, quédate con las chicas por si sucede algo". _―Dijo Yoshino luego de un profundo suspiro y se colocó al lado de su compañero.

― "_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? Nunca te había visto pero si querías problemas los has encontrado". _―Dijo confiado Mahiro con una sonrisa hacía el sujeto.

― "_Tienes algo que nos pertenece, devuélvenos a nuestra sub-líder y te dejaré en paz". _―Dijo serio el sujeto mientras observaba con una mirada asesina a Mahiro.

― "_¿Sub-líder? ¿De qué demonios hablas?" _―Respondió extrañado el rubio de ojos rojos al intruso de su velada.

― "_Así que te haces el indiferente, quizá esto te refresque la memoria". _―El extraño lanzó un objeto pequeño hacía el joven rubio.

― "_¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Un anillo?" _―Dijo Mahiro luego de atrapar el objeto para dar una pequeña pausa e inspeccionarlo bien pero luego de hacerlo el tono de voz del rubio cambió violentamente mientras se dirigía al intruso.― _"¿DÓNDE ENCONTRASTE ESTO? MÁS TE VALE RESPONDER RÁPIDO SI NO QUIERES SALIR BASTANTE LASTIMADO DE ESTE LUGAR". _―Sentenció Mahiro con una mirada violenta y desafiante.

― "_¿Mahiro?..." _―Dijo en voz baja Yoshino que observaba extrañado la reacción de su compañero al igual que los otros miembros del grupo que no entendían lo que sucedía.

― "_Parece que si te pertenece, puesto que lo reconociste. El que va a salir bastante lastimado de este lugar serás tu si no devuelves lo que te has robado". _―Dijo con una expresión serena el extraño que continuaba de pie a varios metros lejos de ellos.

― "_No me subestimes, idiota. No pienso dejarte ir hasta que me digas en qué lugar encontraste este anillo. Además no te voy a devolver nada porque no tengo nada que devolverte". _―Dijo Mahiro mientras se preparaba para pelear con el sujeto.

― "_No entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo..." _―Dijo preocupada Hakaze mientras inspeccionaba minuciosamente al sujeto extraño y se percató de algo que se le hizo muy familiar en uno de sus dedos.― _"...Eso, no puede ser"._

― "_Parece que tratar de negociar contigo es inútil así que me encargaré de ti". _―Dijo el sujeto mientras suspiraba y sacaba una espada que se mantenía oculta debajo de su chaqueta.

― "_¡Está armado!" _―Dijo alarmado Yoshino a un Mahiro confiado.

― "_Es solo una pequeña espada" _―Dijo Mahiro mientras tomaba un tubo de hierro que se encontraba en el suelo.― "_He aprendido bastante de mis batallas con Natsumura"._― El joven rubio se apresuró en acercarse al extraño para dar el primer golpe cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

― "_¡No te acerques, Mahiro! Ese sujeto es muy peligroso. ¡ALEJATE! _―Gritó mientras corría hacía ellos Hakaze bastante preocupada.

― "_¿De qué demonios hablas, Hakaze? _―Respondió Mahiro que al voltearse se dio cuenta que el sujeto tenía su espada envuelta en llamas y retrocedió rápidamente.― _"¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?"_

― "_Así que eres un miembro del clan Kisaragi, lo supe por la joya roja que puedo ver en uno de tus dedos. Debí percatarme antes. Yo soy la princesa del Génesis, Kusaribe Hakaze y por el pacto de paz que hay entre nuestros clanes te exijo que detengas este ataque". _―Dijo Hakaze con su potente presencia de princesa.

― "_Mi nombre es Kisaragi Kiyoshi, mano derecha del actual líder Kisaragi. Ustedes los Kusaribe secuestraron a la sub-líder y hermana menor del líder, como prueba está ese anillo que fue encontrado en nuestro escondite. Han roto el pacto y nosotros vamos a golpearlos con todo"._ ―Dijo Kiyoshi mientras se lanzaba al ataque con su espada contra ellos sin embargo estos consiguieron esquivarlo dejando que la mano derecha del líder hiciera un enorme agujero en el suelo levantando una nube de polvo que no evito que siguiera atacando mientras ellos trataban de no salir lastimados.

En unos edificios cercanos se encontraba Aiko que al escuchar el estruendo y ver la nube de humo se percató de que probablemente Kiyoshi había encontrado antes que ella a la princesa.

― "_No puede ser, llegó antes que yo. Debo apresurarme a detenerlo". _―Dijo la joven de actual cabello negro mientras utilizaba su magia de aire para llegar rápidamente.

― "_No me intimidas con esta espada en llamas" _―Dijo Mahiro a Kiyoshi mientras le daba pelea con su tubo de hierro.― _"No te dejaré ir sin que me digas en dónde estaba ese anillo"._

― "_Tienes habilidad, ya veo porque se te hizo tan fácil burlar nuestra seguridad el día que secuestraste a nuestra sub-líder". _―Dijo sonriente Kiyoshi mientras seguía luchando en contra de Mahiro y aprovechó una abertura para lanzar al joven rubio en contra de la pared e ir rápidamente a asesinarlo pero se vio interrumpido por Yoshino que saltó hacía el haciéndolo caer.

― "_Mahiro no está solo en esto". _―Dijo Yoshino que luego recibió un golpe que lo mandó directo junto a al herido Mahiro.

― "_Voy a terminar con ustedes ahora antes de que se vuelvan un dolor de cabeza". _―Sentenció la mano derecha del líder Kisaragi mientras se acercaba a dar los golpes finales a sus victimas.

― "_¡MAHIRO!" _―Gritó desesperada Mimori sin poder hacer algo.

― "_¡YOSHINO!" _―Gritó al mismo tiempo que Mimori, Hakaze bastante frustrada por no tener sus poderes y hacer algo al respecto del joven Kisaragi.

― "¡_DEJALOS EN PAZ! ¡AAAHHH!" _―Gritó Hanemura mientras corría hacía el agresor bastante molesto por no poder hacer mucho sin embargo se detuvo al ver que una joven de cabello negro lo golpeó alejando al agresor lejos de sus victimas.

― "_Espero que no les moleste que me una a la fiesta". _―Dijo una voz femenina de espaldas a ellos que comenzó a luchar contra el joven Kisaragi quién para su sorpresa estaba ganando al que hace poco les estaba pateando el trasero sin embargo el intruso dio un golpe a la joven que la mandó a volar pero esta se apoyó con la pared y se impulsó para atacarlo cuando lo que parecía ser una peluca cayó al suelo mostrando su hermoso cabello castaño dejando al otro sujeto pasmado y que rápidamente se alejó.

― "_Traidora..." _―Fue lo último que dijo la mano derecha del líder Kisaragi para luego marcharse rápidamente.

― "_Gracias a los dioses que la batalla no se extendió demasiado, es muy poderoso... Pero que digo, no hubiese sido problema eliminarlo". _―Rió la joven de ahora cabello castaño.

― "_¡Maldición! Se fue sin que le quitara la información". _―Replicó Mahiro mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Mimori.

― "_¿Te encuentras bien, Mahiro-kun?" _―Preguntó Mimori preocupada mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

― "_Si, no es nada..." _―Respondió el joven rubio a su preocupada novia.

― "_¿Qué tal tú, Yoshino?"_―Preguntó preocupada Hakaze que ayudaba al castaño a levantarse.

― "_Estoy bien, Hakaze" _―Respondió el castaño sonriéndole a Hakaze para luego voltear y observar a la joven que se mantenía de espaldas mientras reía.― "_Pero..."_

― "_Gr-Gracias por ayudarnos". _―Expresó Hanemura mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

― "_¿Quién demonios eres tú?" _―Preguntó de mala gana a la joven que se volteó al escuchar su voz mientras se quitaba sus lentes oscuros para verlos bien mientras que los dejaba a todos menos a Mimori pasmados de la impresión― "_¡¿?!"_

― "_Es de mala educación preguntar en ese tono y de esa manera la identidad de quien acaba de salvarte la vida además de no presentarte adecuadamente". _―Replicó la joven de cabello castaño y ojos violeta con una mirada desafiante hacía el joven rubio.― _"¿Por qué me miran así? No soy un fantasma o algo así". _―Preguntó extrañada debido a la extraña manera que la miraban.

Luego de una larga pausa en silencio por parte de todos ellos se pudo escuchar una voz entrecortada que rompió el silencio.

― "_...¿Aika?" _―Preguntó Mahiro mientras continuaba mirando pasmado a la chica enfrente de él.

― "_Estoy buscando a la princesa del Génesis. ¿Quién es?" _―Preguntó la joven ignorando la pregunta del rubio.

― "_¡OYE! Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, responde". _―Dijo Mahiro comenzando a frustrarse por la chica.

― "_Yo soy la princesa del Génesis..." _―Dijo extrañada Hakaze a la joven que le resultaba familiar.

― "_Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo urgente, te he estado buscando por dos días". _―Explico la chica a la princesa del Génesis volviendo a ignorar las palabras de Mahiro.

― "_¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI! Hablas de mala educación y estás ignorando lo que te digo. ¿Por qué demonios luces exactamente como mi difunta hermana? ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" _―Seguía atacando con preguntas a la chica desconocida.

― "_Yo soy la sub-líder del clan Kisaragi, he venido a advertirte sobre algo terrible, princesa Kusaribe". _―Explicó la joven que seguía manteniendo conversación con Hakaze.

― "_¡Maldición! Ya estoy cansado de esto. Encima de que ignoras mi preguntas eres la sub-líder del tipo que intentó asesinarnos por este anillo". _―Explicó Mahiro a la chica mientras mostraba el anillo.

― "_Ese anillo... ¿Te pertenece?" _―Preguntó la chica al joven rubio el cual sonrío ante su pregunta.

― "_¿Por qué debería responderte yo a ti?" _―Explico satisfecho el joven rubio.

― "_Con respecto a eso, Mahiro. ¿Qué es ese anillo?" _―Preguntó curioso Yoshino.

― "_Este anillo se lo regalé a Aika un año antes de lo que sucedió y entonces ella llegó en la noche del día que se lo di diciendo que lo había perdido haciendo que comprase otro". _―Suspiró Mahiro luego de explicarle a Yoshino.

― "_¿Qué le sucedió a la dueña del anillo?" _―Preguntó la joven del clan rival.

― "_Falleció hace un año y pronto se van a cumplir dos..." _―Explicó Yoshino a la chica para luego hacer una pausa y continuar.― _"Tu luces exactamente como ella... sin embargo tu físico es un poco más voluminoso. ¿Quién eres?". _―Preguntó Yoshino a la joven con una voz tranquila.

― "_Mi nombre es Kisaragi Aiko, como dije antes soy la sub-líder del clan Kisaragi. Siempre he tenido esta apariencia desde que tengo memoria". _―Hizo una pequeña pausa luego de responder la pregunta de Yoshino para volverse a dirigir a Hakaze.― "_Necesito hablar contigo"._

― "_¿Por qué demonios le respondes a él y yo que te pregunté e ignoraste?" _―Replicó Mahiro a la chica.

― "_¿Por qué debería responderle a alguien tan mal educado como tú?" _―Replicó la joven ante la pregunta del rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos con una mirada potente.

― "_Tú... Tienes una personalidad tan terrible como Aika". _―Replicó Mahiro chasqueando la lengua en signo de frustración.

― "_Ya son las 7:30pm si deseas hablar que sea en el lugar donde vivo así será más cómodo". _―Expuso Hakaze a la joven.

― "_¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca, Hakaze? No podemos confiar en ella, es la sub-líder del sujeto que nos atacó, existe la posibilidad de que ella lo enviara a hacer eso". _―Replicó Mahiro ante lo anteriormente dicho por la chica de cabello rosa.

― "_Mahiro tiene razón, esto puede ser un plan bien estructurado para hacernos creer que está de nuestro lado y así infiltrarse en nuestro grupo". _―Agregó Yoshino.

― "_Yo creo que ella está diciendo la verdad" _―Interrumpió Mimori que se había quedado callada junto a Hanemura.― "_Sus ojos muestran un brillo que te hace notar que ella está diciendo la verdad"._

― "_Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mimori-san. Aiko-san nos salvó del sujeto que intentó matarnos y aunque digan lo contrario creo que está de nuestro lado". _―Agregó Hanemura a las palabras de Mimori.

― "_Mahiro, Yoshino, creo que ustedes conocen la frase que dice 'Mantén a tus amigos cercas pero a tus enemigos aún más cerca' y eso es lo que pienso hacer. Como dije antes, Samon sabe más al respecto de los Kisaragi que yo, debemos conversar con él". _―Explico Hakaze a los jóvenes que aún mantenían la guardia alta.

― "_Tsk, no importa lo que digan, yo sigo sin confiar en ella y tengo obvias razones". _―Agrego Mahiro.

― "_No vine aquí a ganar tu confianza, vine a conversar con la princesa del Génesis y advertirle sobre lo que el líder del clan y mi hermano tiene planeado hacer". _―Replicó Aiko ante lo que anteriormente había dicho Mahiro dejándolo aún más frustrado.

― "_Mahiro, ya basta, son más que nosotros así que haremos lo que piensa Hakaze que es lo mejor... Aunque tampoco confíe en ella..." _―Expuso Yoshino al rubio relajándolo un poco.

― "_Te agradecería que me dijeras Hakaze y no princesa del Génesis. El Árbol fue derrotado y he perdido mis poderes". _―Dijo la pelirosada a la chica de cabello castaño.

― "_Es precisamente del Árbol del Génesis que vengo a hablarte, debemos traerlo a la vida". _―Respondió seria Kisaragi Aiko.

" _[...] sé fiel a ti mismo, y a eso seguirá, como la noche al día, que no podrás ser entonces falso para nadie_ " ― Hamlet / William Shakespeare. Creo que esa es una de las frases que consiguen describir mejor a Kisaragi Aiko, ya encontró lo que buscaba y ahora solo falta que ellos se den cuenta de su honesto ser y confien en ella para derrotar los terribles planes de Yusei. Mahiro, Yoshino-kun, de nuevo el destino del mundo depende de ustedes. Espero no causarles muchos problemas.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Tokyo, Japón – Actual residencia del clan Kusaribe.**

El clan Kusaribe desde sus inicios había estado aislado de la civilización en un pueblo donde se trabajaba con los campos sin embargo luego de los acontecimientos ocurridos se vieron en la necesidad de trabajar para el gobierno y así encontrar una manera de subsistir sin la magia. El edificio que ahora es el hogar de los Kusaribe le fue otorgado por el gobierno, en la parte inferior del edificio viven ciudadanos normales de dinero mientras que en la parte superior viven los miembros del clan que le sirven al gobierno. El edificio es algo especial puesto que no está separado por habitaciones como normalmente lo es un hotel sino que en cada piso existe una única habitación la cual es bastante amplia casi del tamaño de una casa. El motivo por el cual el gobierno les dio las habitaciones superiores se debe a que estas son aún más grandes que las inferiores. En uno de los últimos pisos está el hogar de los miembros principales del clan como lo son Hakaze, Samon, Natsumura y Tetsuma, sin embargo también residen personas que no pertenecen al clan como Junichirou, Hanemura, Yoshino y Mahiro, además de que también dos personas del gobierno como lo son Evangeline y Takumi Hayakawa que es un oficial de alto rango del gobierno, sabía de la existencia de la magia gracias a Evangeline y es el que le compró el edificio a los Kusaribe. La "habitación" comprada por Hayakawa es especial debido a que en ella hay tres pisos siendo bastante amplia y acogedora para tantas personas. En la sala de estar en el primer piso de la habitación se encuentra Kisaragi Aiko sub-líder del clan Kisaragi y según ella ha desertado su clan para avisar al clan Kusaribe sobre una gran amenaza. Yoshino y Mahiro no confían en la chica por eso dejaron a Mimori junto a Hanemura para que estuvieran pendientes de sus movimientos mientras que ellos iban a consultar con Samon en la sala de discusiones en el segundo piso.

― "_Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" _―Preguntó Samon ante el extraño comportamiento de la princesa y sus compañeros.

― "_En la sala del primer piso se encuentra la 'sub-líder' del clan Kisaragi, debo explicarte la razón de su visita pero por obvios motivos estamos desconfiando de sus palabras y queremos que confirmes nuestras dudas". _―Explicó Hakaze a un Samon que colocó un rostro muy sorprendido al escuchar que la sub-líder del clan Kisaragi estaba en sus aposentos.

― "_¡¿Por qué trajiste a un miembro rival que encima es la sub-líder a nuestra casa?!" _―Pregunto algo exaltado el hombre de cabello largo y rojo.

― "_Eso fue lo que yo dije pero Hakaze no me escuchó como es típico de ella". _―Expuso un rubio que mantenía una mala cara.

― "_Es mejor tenerla cerca, podemos observarla mejor y aprender de ella". _―Replicó la chica de cabello rosa ante el comentario del rubio.

― "_¿Por qué no confías en las palabras de la chica? ¿Es por que es del otro clan?" _―Preguntó Samon mientras recobraba la compostura.

― "_No, diría que es por otra cosa..." _―Dijo Hakaze mientras hacía una pequeña pausa― "..._No estoy segura por donde comenzar"._

― "_Yo le voy a explicar a Samon" _―Dijo Yoshino que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio― "_El motivo por el que no confiamos en la sub-líder del clan Kisaragi es por su apariencia ella es idéntica a..." _―Hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar― "_...Aika-chan, la hermana de Mahiro"._

― "_¿La hermana de Mahiro? Es decir, ¿la que fue tu novia?" _―Preguntó Samon que no paraba de sorprenderse ante las noticias sobre la joven sin embargo estas preguntas no dieron gestos favorables en los tres chicos así que el pelirrojo continuó― _"Que ella tenga ese parecido en otra situación solo podría significar que es la hermana de Mahiro pero como Aika está muerta y Hakaze fue testigo de ello o hasta cierto punto lo fue, solo queda una posibilidad tratándose del clan Kisaragi" _―Explicó a los jóvenes que parecían curiosos al respecto.

― "_¿A qué posibilidad te refieres?" _―Preguntó Mahiro.

― "_He estudiado sobre el clan Kisaragi desde hace años por si ocurre un inconveniente, ha sido así por años, mientras la princesa se encarga del árbol, el segundo al mando investiga todo lo que es necesario sobre ambos árboles y el clan rival". _―Explicó Samon mientras sacaba un libro y buscaba entre sus páginas hasta detenerse en una― _"La magia del clan Kisaragi es muy distinta a la del clan Kusaribe comenzando por los dioses a los que le sirven. Nosotros, los Kusaribe, le servimos al árbol del Génesis mientras que al árbol del Éxodo le sirve el mago del éxodo. Los Kisaragi le sirven a diferentes dioses por los diferentes elementos que existen en el mundo pero los principales son Amaterasu, dios del sol y la luz, específicamente del día. Tsukuyomi, dios de la luna y la obscuridad, específicamente de la noche. Susanowo, dios del mar y las tormentas. A estos tres dioses solo tiene acceso el líder del clan mientras que los miembros restantes obtienen su magia también de los Bijuu y de éstas existen cinco con los cinco elementos. Shukaku, bijuu del viento, Kyuubi, bijuu del fuego, Isonade, bijuu del agua, Raiju, bijuu del rayo y Kaku, bijuu de la tierra. El líder puede utilizar todos los bijuu mientras que los miembros solo uno aunque hay excepciones con miembros con una gran habilidad que han podido controlar a tres bijuu teniendo así tres elementos bajo su poder y son los guerreros más poderosos. La manera de identificar los poderes de sus miembros ha sido muy fácil desde tiempos antiguos, los miembros poseen un anillo o varios anillos con piedras de diferentes colores. Piedra roja: fuego, piedra azul: agua, piedra blanca: viento, piedra marrón: tierra y la piedra amarilla: rayo. Esta piedra es transparente y toma el color luego de colocársela en uno de sus dedos. Aunque parece complicado es bastante simple"_―Hizo una pausa el pelirrojo para tomar un poco de agua y continuar― _"Toda esta explicación es para que ustedes entiendan la posibilidad que les comenté. Es imposible resucitar a un muerto pero es posible tomar su apariencia, al menos, para ellos, lo es". _―Dijo con un rostro serio.

― "_¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE ESA CHICA ROBÓ LA APARIENCIA DE AIKA?!" _―Expuso su notable frustración Mahiro que puso una cara aún peor.

― "_Calma, Mahiro" _―Comentó Yoshino para calmar un poco al rubio.

― "¡_¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme cuando sé que le han robado la apariencia a mi fallecida hermana?! ¡¿Acaso a ti no te importa?!" _―Preguntó exaltado el rubio que volteó hacía el chico de cabello castaño notando que en el exterior se veía calmado pero en sus ojos veía la frustración que él también sentía― "_Esta bien, continúa, Samon"._

― "_¿Cómo pueden tomar la apariencia de alguien más?" _―Preguntó la pelirrosa a Samon.

― "_Es una habilidad del líder Kisaragi brindada por los dioses Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi. Es una ilusión. Ha sido utilizado para infiltrarse en nuestro clan por generaciones". _―Explicó Samon y luego continuó― "_Será mejor que no le digamos que sabemos de su ilusión o se alarmará y posiblemente se ponga en defensiva, así no podríamos sacarle información y podría adelantar sus planes, hay que asegurarnos de que no estamos en algún peligro. Escucharon, Yoshino y especialmente tu, Mahiro". _―Expuso Samon mientras cerraba el libro y lo guardaba.

― "_Si, entiendo, pero no esperen de que trate bien a esa chica". _―Dijo Mahiro luego de un chasqueó con su lengua.

― "_Haré todo lo posible para que Mahiro no revele su frustración". _―Comentó Yoshino ante lo que había dicho el rubio.

― "_Yoshino... tú..." _―Dijo entre pausas Hakaze preocupada.

― "_Tranquila, yo estoy bien, es Mahiro quien me preocupa". _―Dijo sereno el castaño con una leve risa.

― "_Ya calla, dije que me iba a quedar tranquilo pero no pienso ser amable con ella o algo así". _―Replicó el rubio.

En la sala en el primer piso se encontraba una muy conversadora Mimori y un nervioso Hanemura frente a la joven de cabello castaño llamada Aiko.

― "_¿Tienes novio? ¿O acaso no te gustan los chicos? Tienes un cabello increíble ¿A qué estilista vas?" _―Continuaba preguntando Mimori a la otra chica.

― "_No creo que debas estar molestándola... Mejor quédate tranquila, Mimori-chan". _―Comentaba Hanemura mientras observaba algo miedoso de la extraña.

― "_Tengo un novio o lo adecuado sería decir tuve un novio ya que ocurrió una tragedia entre nosotros por así decirlo, me gustan los chicos y no voy a un estilista, cuido mi cabello yo misma" _―Dijo la chica fijando sus ojos violetas en Mimori para luego observar al nervioso Hanemura― _"No me está molestando, no tengo problema en responder y no deberías estar tan nervioso, no muerdo o al menos hasta que me provoquen"._

― "_¿Qué ocurrió con tu novio?..." _―Antes de que pudiera continuar con sus preguntas se escucharon los pasos de alguien bajar por las escaleras mientras que a la joven se le iluminaban los ojos― "_¡Mahiro! ¿Qué ocurrió? Tienes una pésima cara"._

― "_No ha pasado nada" _―Dijo Mahiro mientras fijaba sus ojos en la chica que había robado la apariencia de su hermana.

Luego de que bajaran todos incluyendo a Samon y se sentaran en el sofá en frente de la chica que estaba sentada en otro junto a Mimori y Hanemura.

― "_Yo soy Samon Kusaribe, segundo al mando del clan, ya estoy informado de tu identidad" _―Explicó Samon― [_Así que así lucia la hermana de Mahiro, es de entender por qué se peleaban por ella_] ―Pensó el pelirrojo mientras observaba a la joven.

― "_Dijeron que tu sabías sobre nuestro clan así como yo que soy la segunda al mando del clan Kisaragi he investigado sobre ustedes" _―Hizo una pequeña pausa para proseguir― _"El hijo del anterior líder, Yusei Kisaragi, se ha convertido en el nuevo líder como es de costumbre sin embargo a diferencia de las enseñanzas de su padre, Yusei no piensa continuar con el acuerdo de paz y no considera el continuar cuidado de las estaciones para que la humanidad continué regocijándose de lo que el arduamente consigue o al menos eso piensa. El quiere tomar el control del mundo con nuestro poder elemental y cree que es el momento adecuado ya que ustedes no poseen magia para detenernos" _―Explico la chica con un rostro bastante serio.

― "_Nosotros perdimos nuestra magia luego de que Hanemura destruyera el árbol del Génesis". _―Dijo Hakaze que parecía algo incomoda ante la presencia de Aiko.

― "_¿Realmente creyeron que unos simples humanos y magos iban a destruir a un Dios?" _―Preguntó la joven de cabello castaño mientras cerraba los ojos y se reía un poco para luego proseguir― _"Destruyeron la apariencia física que había tomado el árbol del Génesis para destruir la civilización y como castigo perdieron temporalmente su poder. Ustedes pueden recuperarlo pero con la ayuda del líder Kisaragi que puede controlar a todos los dioses y bijuu"._

― "_¿Cómo van a recuperar su magia si el líder Kisaragi quiere eliminarlos?" _―Hizo una pregunta razonable Yoshino ante lo que había explicado la chica.

― "_Porque yo les voy a ayudar" _―Dijo tranquilamente Aiko ante la pregunta de Yoshino― "_¿Acaso estas pensando en que yo les estoy mintiendo? Bueno, creo que es algo bastante obvio ya que soy su 'enemigo' además de que ustedes cuatro no confían en mi. Yo no vine a hacer amistad con ustedes, estoy aquí para evitar los desastres que van a ocurrir en este mundo y evitar su muerte. Si no quieren morir deben ahorrar su desprecio hacía mi por ahora para trabajar juntos y terminar con esto pronto, así no me vuelven a ver jamás". _―Explicó mientras mantenía la misma expresión desde que llegó.

― "_Parece que no eres tan tonta como pensé y te has dado cuenta de que no eres bienvenida aquí". _―Comentó Mahiro con una sonrisa burlona mientras que ella lo miraba y luego volteó la mirada hacía otro lado― _"Tsk..." _―Chasqueó de nuevo su lengua Mahiro ante la obvia indiferencia de la chica.

― "_Mahiro, no trates tan mal a Aiko-chan, es muy buena persona y muy confiable" _―Replicó Mimori al trato de Mahiro― "_Gracias por no buscar pelea con él, Aiko-chan"._

― "_Ya te ha lavado el cerebro, aunque diría que es fácil hacerlo". _―Comentó Mahiro luego de un suspiro.

― "_¿Por qué eres novia de un sujeto así?" _―Preguntó Aiko a la chica de cabello claro y ojos violeta― "_Si estás siendo obligada puedes golpearlo e irte rápidamente"._

― "_¿A QUÉ DEMONIOS TE REFIERES DICIÉNDO ESO?" _―Preguntó Mahiro mostrando su molestia ante la pregunta de la chica.

― "_No es tan malo como parece, él me salvo como toda una princesa aunque luego se comportó extraño". _―Explicó Mimori ante la pregunta de Aiko.

― "_Suficiente, continuemos con lo que discutíamos". _―Dijo un sonrojado Mahiro para desviar el curso de la conversación.

― "_¿Cómo puedes asegurarnos que podremos recuperar nuestra magia? _―Preguntó Hakaze luego de escuchar lo que dijo el rubio.

― "_Con esto" _―Saco la chica un libro antiguo de su bolso y lo colocó en la mesa que estaba entre los sofá― _"Dice con qué procedimientos mágicos podemos traer de vuelta sus poderes". _―Comentó Aiko mientras señalaba el libro.

― "_Déjame ver el libro" _―Expuso Samon mientras lo tomaba y ojeaba cada una de sus hojas sorprendido cuando luego de repente al llegar al final se detuvo mirando a la chica Kisaragi― _"Es sorprendente de que podamos recuperar realmente nuestros poderes pero falta la hoja del último círculo mágico". _―Colocó el pelirrojo el libro abierto donde faltaba la hoja en la mesa.

― "_¿Cómo?" _―Se pudo notar el cambio de expresiones de la chica que se había mantenido tranquila y serena hasta ahora― "_Hace unos meses leí este libro de nuevo y tenía todas las hojas..." _―Hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar― "_Yusei debió pensar que al comenzar la guerra entre nosotros iban a robar el libro para recuperar su magia y si lo escondía yo me daría cuenta así que tomo la hoja"._

― "_¿Qué sucede si no tenemos la última hoja?" _―Pregunto Yoshino mientras observaba el libro.

― "_El procedimiento para devolver la magia Kusaribe es largo y difícil es por eso que se necesitan al menos tres noches para conseguirlo las suficientes antes de que el líder Kisaragi termine totalmente los preparativos de su plan" _―Explicó Aiko que se mostraba preocupada hasta hace un momento cuando volvió a la normalidad― _"Tengo una idea pero para eso necesito que ustedes utilicen magia"._

― "_Pero nosotros no podremos tener magia hasta que recuperes la última hoja ¿no es así?" _―Expuso Hanemura confundido ante lo que había dicho Aiko.

― "_No magia del Génesis o del Éxodo" _―Se levantó la joven Kisaragi dirigiendo su mirada a Samon― _"Supongo que en este amplio lugar debe haber al menos una habitación de entrenamiento ya que la mayoría de ustedes son expertos combatientes, dirijámonos allí"._

En la habitación de entrenamiento se encontraban Junichirou y Natsumura practicando sus movimientos mientras Evangeline observaba de pie a un lado. Al llegar Aiko junto a los otros fue de impacto para Evangeline que cuando había investigado a Mahiro anteriormente había visto la foto de su fallecida hermana y en un lugar a parte Samon les explicó a ella, Natsumura y Junichirou.

― "_Entonces de nuevo la magia va a causar estragos en este mundo que apenas ha superado lo de los árboles". _―Expuso Evangeline mientras daba un suspiro.

― "_Así es, entonces, Kisaragi Aiko ¿Por qué querías venir aquí?"_―Preguntó Samon mientras la observaba.

― "_Tu mejor que nadie debe saber que a diferencia de la magia Kusaribe que es prestada por talismanes hechos por la princesa a otros que no tienen magia, la Kisaragi es más fácil de usar solo se necesita un anillo para saber a qué bijuu pertenece tu magia" _―Explicó Aiko mientras sacaba los anillos necesarios para cada persona en la habitación y se los dio a cada uno― "_Pueden colocárselo en cualquier dedo, no importa realmente cual elijan, es un anillo realmente simple que luce bien en hombres y mujeres"._

Cada uno de los que tenían un anillo se los colocaron en cualquiera de sus dedos dejando así los anillos con diferentes colores aunque algunos se repetían.

Mahiro: Rojo (Fuego)

Yoshino: Marrón (Tierra)

Hakaze: Azul (Agua)

Hanemura: Amarillo (Rayo)

Natsumura: Blanco (Viento)

Evangeline: Marrón

Samon: Rojo

Junichirou: Amarillo

Mimori: Blanco

― "_Es bastante sorpresivo que tengamos dos de cada elemento y uno solo de agua, pensé que habría más repetidos pero es mejor que sea así". _―Comentó Aiko mientras observaba los anillos.

― "_¿Por qué es mejor que sea así?" _―Preguntó Hanemura mientras miraba su anillo.

― "_Porque si en alguna batalla necesitamos dividir nuestras fuerzas tendremos a los dos grupos con todos los elementos" _―Explicó Aiko mientras escribía en una pizarra sujeta a una pared unos nombres― "_Estos son los nombres de las bestias que les dará el poder mágico. Deben repetir y hacer exactamente lo que yo les diga" _―Explicó la chica mientras hacía una pausa y se acercaba― "_Los que tengan el color rojo por favor suban a la 'arena' de entrenamiento" _―Así tanto Mahiro como Samon al escucharon subieron― "_Su bijuu es el Kyuubi y para que él les brinde su poder deben hacer una ofrenda de su sangre en su dedo índice, solo un punto con una aguja es necesario" _―Les dio una aguja a ambos― "_Tienen que decir 'Kyuubi' y pinchan su dedo índice para continuar diciendo 'brinda tu poder del fuego, a mi, el recipiente humano que posee las características necesarias para recibirlo"._

― "_Kyuubi..." _―Dijeron Mahiro y Samon mientras pinchaban su dedo índice y luego continuar― "_...Brinda tu poder del fuego, a mi, el recipiente humano que posee las características necesarias para recibirlo". _―Al momento en el que terminaron el pacto con la bestia tanto el dedo índice del rubio como el del pelirrojo sanó y en éste salió una pequeña llama.

― "_¡wow!" _―Miraba impresionado Hanemura al igual que los otros en la sala incluyendo Mahiro y Samon que miraban su dedo.

― "_El poder del fuego mayormente es destructivo y puede utilizarse al igual que otros elementos en sus armas como la de Kiyoshi, el que los atacó antes. Les recomiendo entrenar un poco y lo dominarán rápido". _―Explicó mientras les hacía una seña para que bajaran― "_Ahora los que tienen el color Marrón suban" _―Subieron al escucharla Yoshino y Evangeline con la aguja en la mano― "_El pacto es prácticamente el mismo, la diferencia esta en el Bijuu, el elemento y el dedo, ya saben que hacer luego de decir el nombre del Bijuu así que diré el conjuro completo. 'Kaku, brinda tu poder de la tierra, a mi, el recipiente humano que posee las características necesarias para recibirlo', ahora repitan, el dedo es el del medio"._

― "_Kaku..." _―Yoshino y Evangeline hicieron una pausa para pincharse el dedo del medio y continuar― "_...Brinda tu poder de la tierra, a mi, el recipiente humano que posee las características necesarias para recibirlo". _―Luego de terminar el pacto la herida cerró y las agujas se volvieron de piedra para luego volver a la normalidad.

― "_Amarillo, ya saben que hacer y decir, el Bijuu es Raiju, elemento rayo y el dedo es el anular". _―Explicó Aiko mientras observaba subir a Hanemura y Junichirou.

― "_Raiju..." _―Hanemura y Junichirou hicieron la breve pausa para pinchar su dedo anular volviendo a continuar el pacto― "..._Brinda tu poder del rayo, a mi, el recipiente humano que posee las características necesarias para recibirlo" _―Al terminar el pacto de nuevo, la herida sanó y los dedos de ambos chicos se vieron envueltos por una evidente electricidad que luego desapareció.

― "_Blanco, Bijuu: Shukaku, Elemento: Viento y el dedo meñique". _―Explicó Aiko a Natsumura y Mimori mientras subían.

― "_Espera un minuto, Mimori. ¿Qué crees que haces?" _―Interrumpió Mahiro dirigiéndose a su novia.

― "_Parece muy divertido y si yo no lo hago entonces estaríamos incompletos". _―Sonrío Mimori a su novio que tuvo que aceptar que lo hiciera ya que tenía razón.

― "_Shukaku..." _―Hicieron la pausa correspondiente Natsumura y Mimori para luego pinchar su dedo meñique y continuar― "..._Brinda tu poder del viento, a mi, el recipiente humano que posee las características necesarias para recibirlo" _―Al finalizar el pacto al igual que los otros sus dedos sanaron mientras que se mostraba el poder que habían obtenido cuando flotaron un poco.

― "_Azul, Bijuu: Isonade, Elemento: Agua, dedo gordo". _―Explicó por última vez Aiko a Hakaze mientras subía.

― "_Isonade..." _―Hakaze hizo la pequeña pausa, pinchó su dedo gordo y continuó― "..._Brinda tu poder del agua, a mi, el recipiente humano que posee las características necesarias para recibirlo" _―Al igual que los otros su dedo sanó y su poder se manifestó de un vaso cercano que le pertenecía a Evangeline cuando un poco de agua salió y se reunió en su mano volviéndose una pequeña pelota de agua y deshaciéndose.

― "_Estos tres días deben entrenar para poder controlar su elemento rápidamente, tengo un plan para recuperar la hoja que falta pero adelantare estas dos noches el proceso para que en la tercera recuperemos la hoja y termine". _―Explicó Aiko mientras borraba lo que había escrito en la pizarra.

― "_Debes estar cansada. Junichirou, por favor muéstrale su habitación para que tome un baño y se relaje, ya es tarde". _―Dijo Samon mientras miraba a Junichirou que se llevó a Aiko y así quedó solo el grupo.

― "_Voy a llevar a Mimori al edificio donde se queda". _―Explicó Mahiro llevándose a su novia del lugar.

― "_¿Por qué Mahiro no la dejará vivir aquí? La pobre se quedó sin familia". _―Expuso luego de un suspiro Evangeline.

― "_Creo que se sentiría incomodo si tuviese a Mimori-chan todo el día abrazándolo". _―Comentó Yoshino con una leve sonrisa.

― "_¿Podemos confiar en Aiko? Nos ha dado magia". _―Expuso Hanemura esperando que alguien respondiera.

― "_No podemos confiar totalmente en ella puesto que es nuestra rival además de que existe la posibilidad de que todo esto sea una trampa". _―Explicó Samon a Hanemura que parecía desanimado con la respuesta.

― "_Samon tiene razón, si ella estuviese diciendo la verdad no hubiese robado la apariencia de Aika-chan". _―Comentó Evangeline para reforzar lo que había dicho el pelirrojo.

― "_Es despreciable tomar la apariencia de alguien que ha muerto y que encima es un ser querido para Yoshino y Mahiro". _―Comento Natsumura mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse a descansar.

― "_Ya es tarde, es mejor que descansemos, hoy fue agotador para todos". _―Dijo Samon para luego retirarse con Natsumura y Evangeline.

― "_Yoshino, Hakaze..." _―Rompió el silencio que había reinado unos segundos Hanemura y luego continuó― "_¿Realmente creen que ella ha robado la apariencia de Aika-chan? Ella no parece ser una mala persona"._

― "_Las personas muchas veces no son como aparentan". _―Explicó el castaño mientras daba un suspiro.

― "_Entiendo..." _―Finalizó Hanemura para irse con la mirada baja a descansar.

― "_Yoshino ¿Te encuentras bien?" _―Preguntó Hakaze algo preocupada.

― "_Estoy bien, Hakaze. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" _―Se sentó en una banca el joven de ojos verdes mientras miraba el suelo.

― "_Creo que es obvio" _―La chica de cabello rosa se acercó al chico que le gustaba quedándose en frente de él de pie mientras apoyaba una mano en su cabeza― "_Ella ha robado la apariencia de Aika-chan, la chica que amas. Sabes lo que siento por ti y yo sé que no sientes nada por mi más que amistad, así que no quiero verte sufrir". _―Finalizó Hakaze para acariciar su cabello.

― "_Gracias, Hakaze-san. Estoy bien, así que por favor no te preocupes. Es mejor que vayamos a descansar". _―Dijo Yoshino mientras le mostraba una leve sonrisa y se levantaba para luego abandonar la habitación.

Luego de que Yoshino abandonara la habitación Hakaze fue detrás de él hacia la suya. Junichirou había terminado de darle un paseo alrededor de la casa a la nueva inquilina dejándola así en la puerta de su nueva habitación.

― "_Esta será tu habitación, espero que te sientas cómoda es bastante amplia. Lay la habitación le pertenece a Hakaze-san y la otra esta vacía por ahora. Las tres habitaciones que ves aquí en frente le pertenecen a Yoshino, Mahiro y Hanemura. Si necesitas algo puedes decirle a algunos que te ayuden o puedes visitar el piso de arriba donde mi habitación es la segunda a la izquierda". _―Explicó Junichirou mientras le abría la puerta para luego despedirse e irse.

La habitación ciertamente era muy amplia con una enorme cama en medio junto con unos hermosos adornos, un closet a la derecha y una peinadora con un enorme espejo a la izquierda. La televisión estaba en frente de la cama además de que al lado de la cama había un pequeño estante para colocar libros y encima una lampara cerca de la cama que seguramente era para leer o cuando se despertara en la noche. Aiko al entrar estuvo inspeccionando de que no tuviese alguna cámara o micrófono, luego de terminar vio la puerta que estaba al lado del televisor que paso desapercibida por ser tan blanca como la pared y entró para echar un vistazo para ver un baño pequeño que probablemente solo podía ocupar a una sola persona ya que el inodoro y la ducha estaban demasiado cerca. Revisó el lugar en busca de algo extraño y no notó nada extraño así que fue a desempacar las pocas cosas que trajo. Dos prendas de ropa además de la que traía puesta, otro par de zapato, su cepillo dental, un peine, unos libros, algunos artículos mágicos, un sobre en el que guardaba unas preciadas fotografías y varias cosas femeninas necesarias para el día a día que colocó en la peinadora.

― "_Espero que esto no se interponga en mis planes" _―Comentó Aiko mientras observaba su rostro en el enorme espejo pegado en la pared― "_No esperaba encontrarme con Yoshino y Mahiro aquí". _―Suspiró al terminar la frase para luego tomar un baño e irse a dormir.

La noche estaba fría para ser verano y una hermosa luna llena iluminaba el cielo despejado que no poseía ni una estrella esta noche. Mahiro había acompañado a Mimori a su casa, no estaba muy lejos de la suya. Era un pequeño departamento que alquiló su novia con algo de dinero reunido. Habían conversado fluidamente poniéndose al día luego de tanto tiempo sin verse hasta que un silencio reinó por varios minutos hasta que Mahiro rompió esta incomoda atmósfera.

― "_Toma" _―Dijo el rubio dando su chaqueta a la chica que estaba temblando― "_Es raro que haya tanto frío en verano, quizá debería hablar de esto con esa Kisaragi". _―Chasqueó su lengua mirando hacía otro lado al recordar a la intrusa.

― "_Se llama Aiko" _―Corrigió Mimori mientras miraba el camino― "_No deberías ser tan malo con ella, es nueva aquí, no conoce a nadie y no es una mala persona". _―Explicó tratando de convencer a su novio.

― "_Ella te ha engañado,es imposible que sea buena persona" _―Aseguro el rubio mientras luego de un suspiro― "_Eres muy inocente, por eso no debes creer todo lo que te digan. Por cierto, todo esto es muy peligroso, no te involucres". _―Advirtió mientras se detenía en la puerta del departamento de Mimori.

― "_Yo quiero ayudar, además necesitan mi poder del viento. Mañana iré a entrenar tal y como lo dijo Aiko-chan. Nos vemos mañana". _―Sonrió la chica mientras le devolvía la chaqueta a su novio y entraba al edificio.

― "_Hasta mañana, supongo". _―Dijo el rubio mientras suspiraba y se marchaba de nuevo a su edificio.

Todo el departamento de los Kusaribe estaba en silencio y con las luces apagadas cuando llegó Mahiro, era de suponer que todo estaban dormidos. Caminó hasta su habitación y se vio sorprendido al ver a Yoshino aún despierto y sentado en su cama.

― "_¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?" _―Preguntó Mahiro mientras se quitaba su camisa― "_Supuse que ya estaban todos dormidos"._

― "_Lo están o eso supongo" _―Agrego Yoshino mientras se levantaba de la cama― "_Quiero que hablemos sobre Kisaragi-san". _―Respondió la pregunta que le había hecho el rubio.

― "_Te escucho". _―Dijo el chico que estaba sin vestiduras en el torso con una cara más seria.

―"_Con todo esto y a decir verdad, en nuestros días, razón y amor no hacen buenas migas"._― No suelo citar frases de otras obras de William Shakespeare que no sean de Hamlet y La Tempestad pero creo que es momento de introducir otro de los libros que he leído de Shakespeare y se titula 'Sueño de una noche de verano'. Lo leí un día antes de mi último cumpleaños. Fue un regalo que tenía mi madre guardado que me había regalado mi padre hace mucho tiempo. Creo que esa frase queda bastante bien especialmente en Mahiro. Aiko se ha visto con varias dificultades en su llegada al clan Kusaribe, empezando por Yoshino y Mahiro junto a la desconfianza que ellos tienen hacía ella. Al principio de la historia pensé que ella estaba haciendo lo correcto pero los acontecimientos sucedidos hasta ahora hacen que hasta yo dude de si la sinceridad de Aiko. Me pregunto como seguirán escribiendo sus propias historias mientras superan estos obstáculos, estoy segura que harán un hermoso relato digno de contar por generaciones.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Residencia Kusaribe, alrededor de las 2am.**

Luego de caminar un rato para llevar a su novia a casa, Mahiro, volvió al departamento en donde estaba viviendo con el clan Kusaribe y algunos del gobierno, era muy acogedor para él hasta ahora debido a que hay una intrusa en el lugar. Entró para ver una sala de estar completamente a obscuras, era de suponer que todos estaban dormidos ya que el entrenamiento fue bastante agotador y mientras caminaba al segundo piso hacia su habitación no dejaba de pensar en su cómoda cama que lo esperaba. En el camino estuvo desabrochando su camisa hasta llegar a su habitación y al entrar, vio a su mejor amigo, Yoshino, esperando sentado sobre su cama. Le pareció bastante extraño y se quitó su camisa mientras escuchaba lo que tenía que decir, aparentemente su visita se debía a la estadía de la intrusa.

― "_No me agrada la idea de que ella esté aquí pero la necesitamos..." ―_Hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar― "_Debemos encontrar una manera de desenmascarar a esta impostora sin levantar sospechas. Sugiero que la vigilemos sin que ella o los otros se den cuenta". ―_Explicó el 'plan' Yoshino con una cara bastante seria.

― "_Así que piensas hacer algo al respecto, parecías muy tranquilo cuando estábamos con Hakaze y Samon" ―_Expuso una sonrisa el rubio apoyando la mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo― "_Yo también había pensado en algo pero quizá era muy literal. Como dije, no voy a ser amable con ella, puedo observarla pero no buscar una relación. Te lo dejo a ti, sabes controlar mejor tus emociones"._

― "_Es cierto, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que delataras nuestro 'plan'. Yo no puedo perdonar lo que ella ha hecho..." ―_El castaño dio un largo suspiro para acercarse a la puerta― "_Debemos descubrir como robó su apariencia"._

― "_Pronto lo sabremos" ―_Aseguró el joven de cabellos dorados mirando al otro chico_― "Imagino que recuerdas que fecha es en dos días, ¿no?". ―_Preguntó mientras levantaba su ceja.

― "_Es o era la fecha del cumpleaños de Aika-chan..." ―_Respondió Yoshino junto con una sonrisa amarga marcada en sus labios.

― "_Es bueno saber que con todo el problema de la impostora no se te ha olvidado" _―El rubio expuso aquello mientras se sentaba en su cama y procedía para quitar sus zapatos― "Asegúrate_ de no hacer nada ese día, en la tarde como eso de las 12pm vamos partiendo. Por cierto, tengo una idea con respecto a descubrir a la impostora" _―Levantó el rostro con una sonrisa de satisfacción para luego explicarle su idea a su mejor amigo, Yoshino, quién escuchaba con atención.

**Clan Kisaragi, Bosque Kirishima Jingu – Kagoshima.**

El bosque Kirishima Jingu acostumbraba ser un lugar donde muchas personas acudían debido a que solo con colocar un pie dentro de él te sentías lleno de paz. El sol era cálido pero no al extremo de querer quemar tu piel, con una suave brisa que movía las hojas de los tantos árboles que rodeaban el bosque y hacían prácticamente una sinfonía, incluso los días lluviosos eran un espectáculo en este lugar. Un lugar muy cómodo para vivir, pensaban los miembros del clan Kisaragi, sin embargo, ellos querían más, estar tan aislados de la civilización que ellos protegen y en un lugar tan 'aburrido' no era suficiente. El tranquilo bosque terminó siendo arrastrado con esa pesada atmósfera que en vez de causarte paz, sólo causaba terror. Luego de varios días lejos de su hogar Kiyoshi Kisaragi, volvió a casa después de la batalla con la sub líder del clan y hermana de Yusei Kisaragi, actual líder del clan. Al ser la mano derecha de Yusei, Kiyoshi, no sabía exactamente como hablar con su señor sobre el hecho de que su hermana, Aiko, la cual se pensaba secuestrada ahora es una traidora. A los ojos de este fiel subordinado este era el peor acontecimiento que podía decirle a su jefe por varias razones: "_Es su hermana"_ [_aunque es adoptada_ -pensó-] además de ser la sub líder del clan y la problemática principal era los sentimientos que posee su jefe hacia esta chica. De camino al templo principal en donde descansa Yusei, Kiyoshi, estuvo pensando en infinidad de palabras para explicarle la situación y al momento de entrar solo unas pocas quedaron en su cabeza.

― "_Señor, he terminado la investigación para ubicar a la señorita Aiko..._" ―Explicó Kiyoshi haciendo una pausa para luego levantar su rostro y observar a su jefe― "_Encontré al sujeto en cuestión de nombre: Fuwa Mahiro, en las cercanías de un Karaoke. Es un chico rubio de ojos carmesí, tiene aproximadamente la edad de Aiko-sama, para ser un chico común es bastante bueno en el combate y no es de los que se quedan de pie esperando lo inevitable, buscó pelea a pesar de que soy más fuerte. Junto a él estaba la princesa del Génesis y otro chico de cabello castaño. Hubo un enfrentamiento sin embargo me vi interrumpido por alguien más..._" ―El joven se detuvo para bajar la mirada― "_La persona que me interrumpió fue su hermana, Aiko-sama._"

― "_¿Qué has dicho?" ―_Al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, Yusei, empalideció y abrió sus ojos_― "Es imposible que Aiko hiciera algo así."_

― "_Aiko-sama interrumpió la misión que usted me encomendó _[_la cual tenia como motivo salvarla _-pensó-] _y con todo respeto, mi señor, ella aceptó el hecho de ser ahora una traidora..." ― _Al fin expuso sus pensamientos acerca de su ahora antigua sub líder el joven subordinado fiel al líder Kisaragi.

― "_Que Aiko se encuentre en manos de los Kusaribe como aliada presenta un peligro mucho mayor del que pensábamos..." ―_El joven líder de los Kisaragi, Yusei, se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba sentado para buscar en una parte especial del archivero que contenía una puerta secreta para luego sacar de ese lugar el último circulo mágico para completar el ritual que traería de vuelta los poderes de los Kusaribe y por ende del mago del Éxodo_― "Así que mi hermana no se llevó este circulo mágico, ella no es tonta, de todos los lugares en donde pude esconderlo era obvio que estaría aquí" ―_El joven rió a carcajadas mientras guardaba de nuevo el papel_― "Me pregunto qué es lo que estará tramando mi linda hermanastra, quizá realmente nos está traicionando o quizá no, esto se pondrá interesante, tengo muchas ganas de que ella me lo ponga divertido..." ―_Volteó a mirar a su subordinado_― "Buen trabajo, Kiyoshi. Ya sabes que hacer ahora que Aiko se nos ha revelado." ― _Mostró una sonrisa amplia y llena de satisfacción, la cual, sin embargo, era una sonrisa de temer, pues, esa misma reflejaba los sentimientos retorcidos de aquel joven.

**Residencia Kusaribe, 7:00am. Tokyo – Japón.**

El sol estaba alumbrando como de costumbre el cielo de Tokyo, anunciando que un nuevo día ha de comenzar. Aún estaba la terrible oleada de calor, la temperatura estaba demasiado alta a pesar de ser verano, todo gracias al líder del clan Kisaragi, sin embargo, esto no lo sabían los ciudadanos o el gobierno, hasta ahora sólo lo sabía el clan Kusaribe. A partir de esta hora la mayoría de los que viven en ese departamento están despiertos pero hasta ahora todos duermen a excepción de Junichirou que siempre se levanta temprano a pesar de estar tan cansado como los demás por haber hecho un pacto con un bijuu.

Junichirou abrió las cortinas dejando pasar los rayos del sol que luego iluminaron toda la sala de estar a través de las vitrinas, con una sonrisa satisfecha se decidió a preparar el desayuno con el cual despertó a más de uno y él estaba seguro de que eso sucedería. Luego de varios minutos observó a Natsumura y Samon bajar a la cocina.

― "_Buenos días, Samon, Natsumura." _―Dijo un sonriente Junichirou mientras continuaba cocinando un rico tamagoyaki con arroz y sopa de miso.

― "_Definitivamente son buenos" _―Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en frente del mesón de la cocina― "_Huele delicioso, sabes que me encanta el tamagoyaki." _―Rió un poco mientras observaba al rubio que aún cocinaba.

― "_Nadie mejor que Junichirou-san para hacer tamagoyaki y sopa de miso." _―Comentó el joven de cabello largo y negro sujetado con una coleta.

― "_Parece que al igual que todos me he despertado por el rico aroma que sube hasta las habitaciones." _―Expuso la joven Evangeline que apenas se iba asomando por las escaleras.

― "_Están exagerando, es sólo tamagoyaki y sopa de miso normal, no tiene nada de extraño" _―Explicó Junichirou mientras se acercaba al mesón mirando a los otros tres― "_Mahiro es uno de los primeros que llega cuando hago sopa de miso, me pregunto que estará demorándolo."_

― "_Al parecer llegó bastante tarde luego de acompañar a su novia, Mimori-chan. Debe estar bastante cansado, incluso yo, no podía ni moverme de la cama cuando desperté..." _―Suspiró Evangeline mientras tomaba asiento.

― "_Debo admitir que realizar un pacto con un Bijuu es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé. Se necesita un gran control sobre la magia que éste te presta." _―Comentó el pelirrojo en respuesta al comentario de la joven voluptuosa.

― "_Es la primera vez que utilizo magia. A pesar de estar bastante agotado anoche, hoy estoy de maravilla." _―Sonrío el rubio mientras se levantaba para apagar el fuego de la cocina.

― "_Buenos días, parece que todos están de buen ánimo hoy." _―Comentó un Yoshino que bajaba de las escaleras para acercarse a la cocina y prepararse una taza de café.

― "_Buen día" _―Dijeron todos casi al unisono.

― "_Ya pensábamos que tú y Mahiro no iban a salir esta mañana." _― Sonrió la única chica en la sala.

― "_Sólo me levanté algo tarde, aunque no es lo normal en mi. No puedo decir lo mismo de Mahiro, quizá no despierte hoy". _―Contestó con una sonrisa para luego sorber un poco de su café caliente.

Mahiro tenía la costumbre de levantarse tarde pero hoy se había levantado extrañamente temprano, sólo no salía de su habitación, su creciente preocupación por la intrusa no podía dejarlo dormir, él sabía [al igual que Yoshino] que ella no planeaba nada bueno a pesar de lo que dijo.

Despertándose de su largo y acogedor sueño se encontraba Hakaze. El día de hoy había decido dominar la magia que su bijuu le había otorgado y así impresionar a su amado. Antes de comenzar con su agotador entrenamiento decidió tomar un largo baño que le hiciera despertar todos sus sentidos. Salió de la cama con su pijama, se colocó las pantuflas y tomó su bata de baño para luego dirigirse al tocador. No paraba de pensar en las cosas que le iba a decir a su amado cuando éste le preguntara sobre sus asombrosas habilidades y sin darse cuenta se tropezó con la silueta de otra chica esperando en frente del tocador.

― "_Ouch..." _―Exclamó la joven pelirrosa que no estaba poniendo cuidado mientras caminaba― "_Quieres no entrometerte en mi cami-..." _―Se detuvo al ver a la persona que estaba en frente de ella, era nada más y nada menos que aquella que según la historia había sido su enemiga y ahora era su aliada.

― "_Oh, pero si es la Princesa del Génesis" _―Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego prosiguió― "_Hakaze ¿o me equivoco?" _―Sonrió mientras mantenía su postura erguida que le hacía dar un aspecto arrogante― "_Deberías poner más cuidado por dónde vas caminando, no puedes hablar sola mientras caminas y encima, sin observar quién está en frente para luego echarle la culpa de lo que te corresponde"._

― "_Ah... _[_No lo puedo negar, tiene razón_ ―pensó―] _De igual manera, este pasillo no es una sala de espera para que estés de pie en todo el medio". _―Sonrió satisfecha de su respuesta un poco arrogante.

― "N_o tenía la intención quedarme en medio" _―Borró la sonrisa que mantenía para mirar la puerta del baño― "_Estoy aquí de pie porque no estaba segura de entrar al tocador puesto que no soy bienvenida aquí, estaba considerando ir al baño público, puedes entrar si lo deseas"._

― "_¡¿Cómo!?" _―Preguntó un poco alterada la pelirrosa― "_...Disculpa _[_¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Estaba segura que iba a decir algo en replica con respecto a lo que dije..._ ―Pensó―] _Es sólo que no esperaba que dijeras algo así, claro que puedes entrar, al único lugar de esta casa que no puedes entrar es la habitación de Mahiro". _―Rió un poco con lo que había dicho para luego quedar en silencio.

― "_Muy bien, si me disculpas debo ir al tocador." _―Dijo la chica que luego desapareció tras cerrar la puerta.

― "_¿Se burla de mi o soy yo la que está malinterpretando todo?" _―Se preguntó a sí misma mientras se recostaba contra la pared.

― "_¿Quién se burla de ti?" _―Preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba un poco más.

― "_Definitivamente debemos crear nuevos tocadores" _―Suspiró la chica y luego respondió― "_Aiko."_

― "_¡HA! ¿La intrusa? ¿Te ha molestado? Creo que sería la mejor manera de sacarla de aquí." _―Sentenció el chico mientras se ponía de pie frente a ella.

― "_No me ha molestado, ese es el problema, es muy extraño..." _―Hizo una pausa y miró al suelo― "_¿Crees que la hemos juzgado mal?"_

― "_¿Qué?" _―Frunció el ceño aquel joven mientras observaba a su amiga― "_Dudo mucho que lo hayamos hecho. ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Esa chica robó la apariencia de Aika, es imperdonable." _―Chasqueó su lengua mientras volteaba su rostro enfadado.

― "_¡No hables tan fuerte! Ella está en el tocador ahora mismo. Tienes razón, no entiendo que me sucedió..." _―Observó la pelirrosa al rubio que la miraba de nuevo.

― "_¿Se encuentra ahí?" _―Sonrió el rubio mientras se volteaba hacia la puerta.

― "_¡HEY! ¡ESPERA! ¿Qué demonios haces?" _―Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló lejos de la puerta.

― "_¿Quieres soltarme? Es la oportunidad perfecta para saber si usa o no magia para engañarnos, debe de quitarse la apariencia de Aika para tomar una ducha." _―El rubio trataba de mover su brazo para soltarse de la chica.

― "_¿Cómo estás seguro? ¡Puede estar desnuda! Aunque tenga mis dudas no puedo permitirlo." _―Se sostuvo más fuerte del chico para que éste no se acercara a la puerta.

― "_¿Qué demonios están haciendo chicos?" _―Preguntó con un rostro lleno de sorpresa Hanemura al verlos forcejando, sin embargo, desde su punto de vista parecía algo totalmente diferente― "_Y-Yo... Lamento... Interrumpir..."_

― "_¡¿QUÉ?!" _―Gritaron al unisono para luego separarse.

― "_No es nada de lo que piensas, Hanemura, creo que es obvio que yo siento cosas por Yoshino, no por Mahiro." _―Explicó la pelirrosa bastante apenada ante aquella suposición.

― "_¡Ja! ¿Realmente piensas que ella es de mi tipo? Me parece bastante estúpida tu confusión." _―Rió un rato el rubio mientras observaba a su amigo el ingenuo.

― "_¿Entonces qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?" _―Preguntó el castaño no tan ingenuo.

― "_Etto... Bueno... Mahiro te lo va a explicar." _―Sonrió la chica mientras codeaba al rubio.

― "_Quería espiar a la intrusa porque pensé que descubriría su verdadera identidad y Hakaze intentaba detenerme. Es todo, volveré cuando no hayan tantas personas." _―Suspiró el chico mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y se iba del pasillo a su habitación.

― "_Realmente no sé que es lo que piensa Mahiro..." _―Suspiró la pelirrosa.

El principio de la mañana estuvo bastante movido sin embargo luego transcurrió con normalidad. Luego del medio día ya estaban todos presentes, incluyendo a Tetsuma quién logró asistir gracias a la llamada de Samon, quien quería que incluso el leal peliblanco estuviese preparado si se llegase a desatar la guerra. Los sucesos ocurridos y que el clan Kusaribe podía recuperar su magia fue oculto para el gobierno puesto que aún no estaban seguros de que la sub líder Kisaragi dijera la verdad. Al contarle el motivo por el cual el leal chófer de Samon no se encontraba presente el día anterior para obtener a su bijuu hizo que ella realizara el ritual una vez más, Tetsuma consiguió los poderes del bijuu del agua, al igual que Hakaze, cosa que no le agradó del todo puesto a que ellos dos no se llevaban del todo bien y además quería los mismos poderes que su jefe. Mimori estuvo presente desde la mañana pero debido a unos preparativos de Aiko tuvieron que retrasar los entrenamientos, ésta salió con Samon y Evangeline con Tetsuma como chófer a un lugar desconocido para los demás hasta la llegada del peliblanco que los dirigió a un lugar alejado de la ciudad con una basta arboleda.

― "_No hay mejor lugar que el espacio abierto y natural para entrenar tus poderes, al menos es lo mejor para los nuestros, los del clan Kisaragi." _―Expuso la chica mientras empezaba a explicar la dinámica del entrenamiento― "_Como no tenemos mucho tiempo lo mejor seria colocarlos con elementos contrarios para que sus fuerzas se incrementen rápidamente, los que posean el elemento del agua van a batallar contra los del fuego, los que tengan el elemento del rayo contra los de tierra y los que posean el elemento del viento contra mi."_

― "_Seremos dos contra ti sola ¿Estás segura que estarás bien?" _―Preguntó preocupada Mimori.

― "_Estaré bien, yo me he encargado de entrenar a muchos miembros principiantes de mi clan. Sólo sigan la reglas, cada quién sabe su elemento, colóquense enfrente del elemento opuesto y prepárense." _―Respondió Aiko mientras se acercaba a la chica y Natsumura― "_Intenten golpear al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello, además este lugar tiene un propósito fundamental, no los traje aquí solo porque el paisaje es hermoso, descubran cuál es, háganlo suyo y ganarán."_

― "_¿Hacer tuyo qué? _―Pensó Yoshino mientras posaba sus ojos en su adversario, Junichirou― "_Junichirou será un admirable enemigo, debo descubrir rápido que debo hacer mientras esquivo sus ataques."_

― "_Yo no voy a pelear contra Samon-dono" _―Repetía a Hakaze el malhumorado Tetsuma.

― "_Esto es inútil, pelea conmigo entonces, Tetsuma, necesito terminar contigo rápido e ir por ella." _―Chasqueó su lengua Mahiro mientras se acercaba a su oponente, Tetsuma.

― "_Princesa, espero que entiendas que no puedo tener piedad hacia a ti en este entrenamiento." _―Explicaba el pelirrojo a la chica de cabello rosa que se acercaba a él con una mirada desafiante.

― "_Desde que me abandonaste en esa isla no espero piedad de ti, Samon. Terminemos rápido con esto." _―Sentenció la ex princesa del Génesis contra su adversario, Samon.

― "_Pensar que me tocaste tú, espero que no me subestimes por ser una chica." _―Sonrió Evangeline mientras se acercaba a Hanemura, su oponente en este entrenamiento.

― "_¡H-Haré lo mejor que pueda!" _―Expresó algo nervioso el chico de cabello castaño.

― "_¡AHORA!" _―Gritó el rubio de ojos rojos para ir en contra de Tetsuma con un golpe envuelto en unas llamas un poco débiles, las cuales el joven Junichirou rápidamente esquivó.

Con el grito de Mahiro indicando su primer movimiento no sólo él sino todos empezaron a atacarse en busca de controlar mejor sus poderes antes de que fuese demasiado tarde con el clan Kisaragi que aún no movía ninguna pieza del tablero. A pesar de haber controlado fácilmente la magia Kusaribe, les estaba costando un poco utilizar la magia del clan enemigo, ninguno conseguía sacar al máximo su poder, éstos apenas se manifestaban y además bastantes débiles. Aiko no había utilizado sus poderes en ningún momento, había esquivado todos los ataques de Natsumura y Mimori como si fueran los de unos niños pequeños.

― "_Debe haber una manera de hacer que nuestros nuevos poderes se vuelvan más poderosos, es por eso que ella aún no ataca" _―Pensó Yoshino, el cual se había concentrado en esquivar los ataques de Junichirou mientras pensaba en una estrategia que le hiciera ganar― "_Éste lugar no fue elegido por casualidad... No, las casualidades no existen, ella dijo que era un lugar necesario para nuestro entrenamiento..." _―Suspiró el castaño mientras que desviaba su mirada un momento lejos de Junichirou para observar el lugar donde se encontraban y allí se dio cuenta― "_Este lugar... Posee prácticamente todos los elementos, está cerca de un lago (agua), la gran brisa que proviene de aquel lago (viento), un extenso campo con muchos árboles alrededor (tierra), puesto que está nublado hay algunos relámpagos (rayo), también colocaron varias fogatas alrededor del lugar (fuego)... ¡Eso es!" _―Se detuvo algo nervioso, no estaba seguro de si había sacado la conclusión correcta y Junichirou estaba a unos pocos metros de él buscando atacarlo, cerro su mano precisamente la cual tenía el anillo formando un fuerte puño― "_Tiene que funcionar." _―Rápidamente golpeó el piso con su puño y al hacerlo éste se sacudió dejando perplejo no sólo a Junichirou sino a todos presentes.

― "_No esperaba menos de ti, Yoshino. Lo has descubierto antes que Mahiro y Samon. Estoy segura de que ellos también pudieron percatarse de ello." _―Pensó Aiko mientras sonreía mirando el logro del castaño para luego alejarse de sus contrincantes entrando en el lago y utilizando éste para atacar con el agua.

― "_Así que Yoshino se me ha adelantado, da igual, voy a patear el trasero de Tetsuma" _―Mahiro corrió hacía el auto y tomó uno de los tubos que estaban en la cajuela para envolverlo en llamas con sus poderes― "_Espero que estés listo, ¡voy con todo!" _―Se acercó a su oponente decidido a golpearlo con su nueva arma sin embargo el peliblanco rápidamente utilizó el agua como escudo apagando las llamas que rodeaban el tubo― "_Tsk... No creas que te lo haré tan fácil."_

― "_No podía esperar menos de Yoshino" _―Sonrió la pelirrosa para luego concentrarse en Samon― "_Espero que estés preparado, esta magia de agua se parece mucho a la magia Kusaribe que utilizo." _―Creó a su alrededor un escudo de agua que además poseía unos tentáculos, esto era muy parecido al que ella solía crear con su antigua magia.

― "_Hanemura, mantente atento" _―Sonrió una Evangeline satisfecha que comenzó a utilizar los árboles a su alrededor para atacar con sus ramas al joven que aún se mantenía un poco nervioso.

― "_¡No voy a permitir que me vean siendo débil!" _―Gritó Hanemura mientras utilizaba su poder para romper aquellas ramas con los rayos que controlaba gracias al clima.

― "_Debo demostrarle a Mahiro que soy apta para esta lucha" _―Pensó Mimori mientras que con ayuda de Natsumura crearon una barrera de su elemento buscando tener el menor daño posible del ataque de Aiko pero era sumamente poderosa― _"¡Prueba esto!" _―Expuso la chica mientras utilizaba el viento como un arma cortante junto con Natsumura.

― "_Ese es el espíritu, Mimori-chan" _―Sonrió Aiko mientras utilizó su poder del viento para eliminar el ataque de sus oponentes.

― "_¿Puedes utilizar también el elemento del aire?" _―Preguntó confundida la chica.

― "_Sí, hay muchas personas que pueden utilizar dos o incluso más elementos. No se distraigan y continúen con el entrenamiento." _―Explicó Aiko mientras continuaba entrenando con sus dos oponentes.

Ya había anochecido y estaban todos bastante agotados luego de pasar un día entrenando, a pesar de tomárselo bastante en serio todos se aseguraron de que ninguno saliera herido. Tetsuma se encargó de conducir de vuelta a casa aunque se podía ver que estaba cansado él tomaba en serio su trabajo, en el camino sólo se escuchaban los comentarios sobre las grandiosas cosas que habían hecho, especialmente positivos para Yoshino ya que fue el primero en descubrirlo. En todo el camino Mahiro no le apartó la mirada a Aiko y ella en todo el camino no dijo ni una palabra, no se veía incómoda, sólo no se veía interesada. Al llegar a casa lo primero que hicieron fue tomar una ducha para luego ir a comer, debido a su estado de cansancio Junichirou no pudo preparar la cena, de esa manera Natsumura y Tetsuma fueron a comprar ramen instantáneo acompañado de un té verde, al volver sirvieron todo en la mesa para luego esperar que la comida se enfriara y en ese momento la joven intrusa [como le decía Mahiro] decidió conversar un poco.

― "_Creo que lo hicieron excelente para ser nuevos, realmente le dan la talla a su clan" _―Sonrió un poco y luego de una pausa volvió a la conversación― "_Mañana descansen, al siguiente día vamos a realizar un pequeño plan para obtener la última hoja y así devolverles su magia, les enseñe los poderes Kisaragi porque no pueden ir desprotegidos a recuperarla conmigo. Si desean practicar mañana están en todo su derecho, yo sólo recomiendo descansar."_

― "_Huh, ¿Quién te ha otorgado el titulo de líder para decirnos que hacer?" _―Replicó Mahiro haciendo una mala cara.

― "_Mahiro-san, no creo que lo haya dicho con esa intención" _―Explicó Evangeline tratando de que esto no se tornara agresivo.

― "_Yo no me considero líder de nadie, si buscas pretextos para pelear me parece cosas de niños, pero si quieres podemos resolver esto, peleando." _―Expuso Aiko con una mirada indiferente hacia el rubio.

― "_Pensé que nunca lo dirías. Te vas a arrepentir de haberlo propuesto." _―Sonrió el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento para luego ser jalado hacia abajo por su novia― "_¿Mimori?"_

― "_Ya basta, Mahiro, no creo que debas buscar pelea con ella porque nos está ayudando, tu ramen ya está listo." _―Dijo la novia del rubio bastante preocupada esperando que éste la entendiera.

― "_Como sea, Yoshino, que no se te olvide lo que haremos mañana luego del almuerzo." _―Dijo el rubio mientras se preparaba para comer su ramen.

― "_Lo tengo en mente, Mahiro." _―Replicó el castaño que luego se preparaba a dar el primer bocado a su cena.

Luego de la discusión el ambiente se volvió tenso y no hubo mucha conversación, cuando terminaron cada quién volvió a su habitación para dormir hasta el otro día. Cuando amaneció el tiempo estaba agradable y como siempre, Junichirou, fue el primero en levantarse e ir a la sala para abrir las cortinas pero al igual que él tanto Samon como Natsumura, Evangeline y Tetsuma estaban despiertos ya que los cuatro iban a salir debido a una reunión importante del gobierno, se marcharon luego del desayuno y dejaron el apartamento bastante silencioso hasta que los chicos empezaron a levantarse, sólo se escuchaban los quejidos de Mahiro para que Hanemura saliera rápido del baño y los comentarios de Yoshino para que el rubio dejara de pelear eran constantes. Luego de que Hanemura saliera, los chicos hicieron a ir al tocador y luego desayunar para así comenzar la mañana haciendo las cosas importantes que habían planeado.

― "_Oye, nos iremos a la tumba de Aika luego del almuerzo asegúrate de no planear ni hacer nada para ese tiempo, no podemos llegar tarde." _―Explicó el rubio malhumorado a su mejor amigo.

― "_Ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo repitas a cada rato." _―Suspiró el castaño con una sonrisa desgastada.

― "_Esta bien, debo preparar unas cosas antes de irme, se me hace tarde" _―Explicó el rubio mientras tocaba uno de sus bolsillos y se daba cuenta de que le faltaba algo― "_Mierda, dejé las llaves en la mesa de la habitación, ¿Puedes buscarlas por mi? Haré una llamada."_

― "_Debes ser más cuidadoso con tus cosas, ya las traigo." _―Explicó el joven mientras se marchaba.

La habitación de Mahiro estaba algo desordenada con algunas cosas en el piso y la cama, cosa que parecía bastante desagradable pero en los otros lugares estaba bien acomodado, parecía que todo estaba precisamente en su sitio y que podía ser notado si se modificaba alguna cosa. En esa habitación había alguien pero no era precisamente Yoshino, se trataba de Aiko que con mucho cuidado estaba buscando algo pequeño que había quedado en manos de el rubio que la odiaba.

― "_Debe estar en algún lugar, él no lo ha tirado. Debo apresurarme, al parecer va a salir así que tengo que encontrar el anillo antes de que vuelva." _―Se repetía en sus pensamientos la chica mientras buscaba sin desorganizar nada en la habitación del chico.

En un momento sus ojos se posaron sobre una pequeña caja que parecía muy preciada para el rubio, estaba en una parte oscura dentro de una caja, construida de madera y con unos metales como adorno era realmente agradable para la vista "_Debe estar ahí" _pensó, sin embargo en el momento que pensaba acercarse a ella fue detenida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y una voz muy familiar, era Yoshino, acababa de entrar a la habitación y la había visto.

― "_¿Qué estás haciendo en la habitación de Mahiro?" _―Preguntó el castaño mientras cerraba la puerta y la miraba fijamente.

― "_Diría 'no es lo que estás pensando' pero creo que pensarías que es muy trillado y que no tengo una excusa mejor." _―Explicó la chica mientras se volteaba a ver al joven de ojos verdes.

― "_No deberías estar aquí y lo sabes. ¿Por qué has entrado a la habitación de Mahiro? ¿Eres una espía?" _―Hizo otra pregunta el chico que mantenía una expresión serena.

― "_Te diría el motivo pero probablemente no me creerías si te digo que no soy una espía." _―Suspiró la chica.

― "_No andes con rodeos y dime el motivo por el cual estás aquí obviamente sin permiso." _―Frunció levemente el ceño.

― "_No hay necesidad de ponerse agitado, si me das un permiso me voy." _―Comentó mientras se acercaba para salir.

― "_No te voy a dejar salir hasta que respondas." _―Replicó mientras se colocaba en la puerta para no dejarla salir pero su obvio retraso hizo que el rubio se preocupara y subiera a ver que sucedía.

― "_Tienes razón, no debería estar aquí así que déjame salir." _―Se acercó un poco más tratando de apartarle de la puerta.

― "_Ya te dije que n-..." _―Se vio interrumpido por la abertura de la puerta además de abrupta entrada del rubio y éste al observar a Yoshino junto a la intrusa en su habitación lograron que éste se irritara.

― "_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ EN MI HABITACIÓN?" _―Gritó el rubio con su ceño totalmente fruncido mientras entraba violentamente en la habitación.

"_Cuando llega la desgracia, nunca viene sola, sino a batallones." _― **William Shakespeare** (**Hamlet**). Parece ser que desde que Aiko llegó a la vida de éstos dos la desgracia es algo inevitable entre ellos, peleas, disgustos, incluso el mal carácter que Mahiro había estado controlando se ha desbordado por completo, ¿Será que esta acción termine en inminente desgracia? ¿Será que Aiko ha estado mintiendo sobre todo a todos? ¿Será que Mahiro logrará ablandar su corazón y tratará de confiar en ella? ¿Qué les depara el destino? Que hasta ahora sólo ha buscado tragedias y hasta este momento parecían no ser totalmente relevantes. Aunque les parezca algo tonto, muchas veces, las desgracias ocurren por una acción o suceso tonto, pueden ocurrir en el momento o pueden influenciar acontecimientos futuros.


	6. Capítulo 5

Luego de el difícil entrenamiento que hicieron el día anterior y acabar muy agotados, Aiko, decidió que tomaran ese día libre e hicieran las cosas que necesitaban hacer antes de que comenzara el plan para recuperar la última hoja del libro que los ayudaría a traer de vuelta los poderes del clan Kusaribe. Samon, junto a Evangeline y Tetsuma salieron muy temprano a reunirse con Hayakawa Takumi el jefe de Eva y aliado del clan Kusaribe, luego de que derrotaran con un rotundo éxito y sin bajas al árbol del Génesis fue amablemente ascendido y ahora es uno de los oficiales de alto rango en el gobierno de Japón, no hay persona en Tokyo que no conozca el nombre de éste hombre. En casa se encontraba Mahiro preparado para salir en la sala de estar, estaba algo impaciente esperando a que Yoshino trajera sus llaves y así marcharse.

― "_¿Qué demonios estará retrasando a Yoshino?, no toma demasiado tiempo ir a mi habitación y volver. De seguro no encuentra las llaves…_"―Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras descruzaba los brazos y se iba encaminando a las escaleras―_"…Debí ir yo desde el principio, es una pérdida de tiempo._"

Mahiro había pensado que en el camino iba a encontrarse con su mejor amigo pero no lo consiguió en ninguna parte en los pasillos. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación escuchaba no sólo una voz, escuchaba dos voces, además de la de Yoshino, estaba la de una chica y la voz femenina le resultaba muy familiar, odiosamente familiar. El rubio frunció el ceño con notorio enfado y se decidió a entrar en su habitación para saber que estaba ocurriendo. Se escuchó completamente como interrumpió a Yoshino al abrir la puerta, al ver a la intrusa en su habitación de lo más tranquila hizo que éste se enfureciera aún más y entrara violentamente al cuarto quedando al lado de su mejor amigo.

― "_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ EN MI HABITACIÓN?" _― Preguntó obviamente enfadado.

― "_…"_ ― Bajo la sorpresa de la violenta entrada del joven Aiko quedó en silencio observando su rostro lleno de ira.

― "_Mahiro…" _―Hizo una pequeña pausa el castaño mientras observaba a su amigo y luego reanudó sus palabras― "_Ella está aquí porque yo le pedí que me ayudara a encontrar las llaves, no las encuentro en ningún lugar." _―Respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras apoyaba la mano en el hombro de su amigo con completa tranquilidad.

― "_¡¿QUÉ?!" _― Mahiro hizo una pausa entre sus palabras mientras recuperaba algo de cordura ante las palabras de su amigo― "_Que demonios…" _―Suspiró― "_Hubiese sido mejor que me pidieras ayuda a mí, sabes que no la soporto y me hierve verla en mi habitación." _― Chasqueó su lengua mientas lanzaba una mirada asesina a la chica.

― "_Eres muy exagerado, no voy a llenar de piojos tu habitación, cuido bastante mi cabello." _― Sonrió la joven ante la mirada del rubio.

― "_Y tú eres muy molesta" _―Replicó el rubio al notar la sonrisa de la chica― "_Las llaves siempre están guardadas en la primera gaveta de mi escritorio" _―Pasó al lado de su amigo y la joven para tomar las llaves― "_Ya pueden ir saliendo, no hay mucho que ver o hacer."_

― "_Como digas." _―Caminó la chica decida a salir sin embargo fue detenida por el susurro del castaño.

― "_Cuando se vaya Mahiro, reanudaremos nuestra conversación." _―Susurró Yoshino para luego observar a la chica salir por la puerta.

― "_No vuelvas a meter a esa loca en mi habitación sin mi permiso, cuando me refiero a 'mi permiso' es obvio un rotundo: NO" _―Suspiro volviendo a tener un rostro sereno― "_Faltan 20 minutos para la siete, ya es para que estuviera llegando, me voy, nos vemos luego. No olvides estar listo luego del almuerzo, vendré por ti." _―Apoyó la mano en el hombro de su amigo y le sonrió para luego irse.

Yoshino, luego de asegurarse que su amigo se marchó se dirigió al pasillo donde ya lo estaba esperando Aiko tranquilamente.

― "_Mahiro ya se ha ido, no creas que te he ayudado porque me agrades, sólo quiero saber exactamente qué quieres y quién eres." _―Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras la observaba.

― "_Si quieres que te diga lo que quiero y quién soy, primero, llévame a un lugar al que quiero ir pero no sé llegar." _―Respondió la chica que lo miró con una sonrisa.

― "_¿Un lugar?" _―Preguntó confundido, no entendía a qué venía eso de repente.

― "_Sí, hace mucho tiempo alguien me dijo que me iba a llevar a cierto lugar pero creo que va a faltar a su promesa." _―Suspiró mientras se acercaba al chico― _"Creo que es un buen trato, ¿Vas a llevarme sí o no?" _―Preguntó mientras lo observaba fijamente.

― "_Está bien…" _―Suspiró― "_¿Cuál es el lugar al que quieres ir?" _―Preguntó mientras se encaminaba a su habitación.

― "_Tokyo Sea Life Park" _―Dijo con una gran sonrisa― "_Te espero en la puerta de la sala principal." _―Entró a su habitación desapareciendo de la vista del chico.

― "_… ¿Un acuario?" _―Miró fijamente la puerta de la chica mientras le venían a la mente los recuerdos de la cita que tuvo con su novia, Aika, en el acuario de su ciudad.

**_Flashback – Yoshino y Aika:_**

― "_Debimos hacer esto hace mucho tiempo, ¿No lo crees, Yoshino?" _―Preguntó una hermosa chica de cabello castaño que miraba con mucho entusiasmo la vitrina del acuario.

― "_Hubiésemos podido hacerlo antes si Mahiro no estuviese todo el tiempo pendiente de nosotros." _―Respondió con una sonrisa serena mientras observaba a su novia.

― "_Eso es lo malo de salir con la hermana de tu mejor amigo a escondidas" _―Rió un poco la chica mientras se volteaba a verlo― "_Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte, antes de que quedes totalmente enamorado de mi." _―Sonrió satisfecha mientras miraba fijamente a su novio y acariciaba su mejilla derecha.

― "_Creo que ya es demasiado tarde, Aika." _―Respondió el joven mientras se ruborizaba.

― "_Te sonrojas fácilmente, ¿Lo sabías?" _―Rió un poco mientras se ruborizaba de igual manera― "_Debemos repetir esto." _―Se volteó mirando de nuevo la vitrina.

― "_¿Dónde quieres ir la próxima vez?" _―Preguntó curioso.

― "_Tokyo Sea Life Park." _―Sonrió ampliamente mientras se volteaba a verlo.

― "_Nos queda un poco lejos además si Mahiro sigue con nosotros será muy difícil ir." _―Replicó algo serio.

― "_Tarde o temprano él se va a enterar y en ese momento iremos" _―Se acercó un poco más en la vitrina― "_Los Acuarios son tan hermosos y realmente muero de ganas por ir al de Tokyo." _―Dijo mientras apoyaba la mano en la vitrina.

― "_Esta bien" _―Suspiró― "_Si es lo que quieres entonces te llevaré." _―Respondió mientras se acercaba a la vitrina junto a su novia.

**_Flashback, end._**

Yoshino estaba listo esperando en la puerta de la sala principal, Aiko, se estaba demorando un poco en bajar, él no dejaba de ver la hora, ya eran las 8am y debían ir saliendo si querían llegar al Acuario además de que debían volver temprano para que él se marchara con Mahiro a visitar la tumba de Aika. Aiko solía vestir ropa simple, sin colores llamativos ni estampados pero por alguna razón cuando bajó impresionó al castaño con un vestido bastante femenino, cada vez que éste la veía no podía dejar de pensar en su fallecida novia pero en estos momentos el sentimiento se hacía cada vez más fuerte, al punto de sonrojarse sin siquiera notarlo.

― "_¿Qué sucede contigo? Tienes el rostro completamente rojo." _―Preguntó mientras se acercaba al chico.

― "_¿Eh? Nada, es sólo que me recuerdas mucho a alguien…" _―Volteó el rostro disimulando lo avergonzado que se sentía.

― "_¿En serio? ¿Te sonrojaste al pensar en esa persona? Te sonrojas muy fácilmente, ¿Lo sabías?" _―Rió disimuladamente para pasarle por un lado y salir― "_Estamos tarde, andando."_

― "_Ah, claro…" _―Caminó detrás de ella mientras cerraba la puerta.

― "_¿Yoshino fraternizando con el enemigo?" _―Miró sorprendido Junichirou mientras observaba desde las escaleras.

― "_No puedo creer que haya dormido hasta tan tarde, es inaceptable" _―Suspiró Hakaze mientras salía de su habitación y al acercarse al pasillo miró por la ventana dos figurar salir― "_¿Ese era… Yoshino y… Aiko?" _―Se preguntó a sí misma mientras observaba atónita.

― "_Así que los viste" _―Dijo Junichirou mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa.

― "_¿Por qué Yoshino salió con Aiko?" _―Preguntó confundida al rubio.

― "_No estoy del todo seguro, desde que Mahiro se fue han estado conversando y salieron" _―Suspiró y apoyó la mano en el hombro de su amiga― "_No creo que sea algo de lo que debas preocuparte…" _―Trató de explicarle.

― "_Eso espero…" _―Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras bajaba la mirada― "_Yo…" _―Pausó de nuevo― "_Pensé que algo así sucedería, ella es idéntica a Aiko, es normal que Yoshino quiera proyectar sus sentimientos en ella…"_ ―Pausó― "_Es sólo que quisiera que saliera conmigo."_

― "_Estoy seguro de que sólo son ideas tuyas, no está pasando nada, no pienses cosas que no son" _―Trató de darle ánimos pero ni él estaba seguro de lo que decía y luego se marchó.

― "_Yoshino…" _―Pausó mientras aún observaba la ventana en la cual ya no se encontraba la imagen de ellos― "_Espero que Junichirou-san tenga razón…" _―Pensó.

**Tokyo Sea Life Park, Kansai Rinkai Park, Tokyo – Japón.**

Yoshino y Aiko habían tomado un auto bus que los dejó rápidamente en la JR Tokyo Station, la estación más circulada en Tokyo. Tomaron la Keiyo Line que luego de 15 minutos los dejó en Kansai Rinkai Park. Al llegar al Tokyo Sea Life Park compraron las dos entradas por 700¥ cada una, les había tomado 40 minutos llegar hasta el Acuario, tomando en cuenta los 5 minutos esperando al bus, 10 minutos de camino a la estación, 15 minutos en el tren y 10 minutos en la cola para comprar las entradas. En el camino consiguieron conversar un poco sobre la magia y el motivo por el cual ni él ni Mahiro estudian pero en ningún momento tocaron el tema en cuestión, cosa que ponía impaciente al tranquilo Yoshino. El Acuario abría sus puertas a las 9:30am así que como apenas eran las 8:50 decidieron ir a desayunar ya que ninguno de los dos lo había hecho. Entraron en un restaurant pequeño, de muy poca relevancia. Ambos optaron por el mismo desayuno económico ya que no tenían demasiado dinero además de que Aiko quería gastar la mayoría en recuerdos. Yoshino fue el que eligió el desayuno que contenía: Kamameshi (Arroz cubierto de verduras y marisco), Champon (Tallarines amarillos de grosor medio, servidos con una gran variedad de marisco y verduras en caldo caliente) y como acompañante un Mugicha (Té de cebada frío).

― "_No tienes mal gusto, debo admitir que me gusta la mayoría de las cosas que pediste." _―Sonrió para luego probar su comida.

― "_De alguna manera pude imaginarlo…" _―Metió a su boca un poco de comida mientras la miraba― "_Los mariscos y las verduras eran uno de los tantos platos favoritos de Aika." _―Pensó.

― "_Está muy rico, no lo había probado con té de cebada." _―Comentó luego de probar la bebida.

― "_No hay mucha variedad en las bebidas no alcohólicas." _―Respondió para luego comer de su Champon.

― "_Hm, una bebida alcohólica tampoco vendría mal" _―Comentó despreocupadamente.

― "_¿Cómo? ¿Una bebida alcohólica a esta hora? No hay manera" _―Replicó el castaño ante el comentario de la joven― "_Oye, ¿Recuerdas el motivo por el que te he traído?" _―Preguntó.

― "_Claro que sí, paciencia." _―Respondió y continuó disfrutando de su comida.

Luego de la comida caminaron de nuevo hacia el Acuario mientras que Aiko estaba tomando fotos a todo el paisaje incluyendo algunas de ella junto a su compañero. Yoshino no quería admitirlo pero la estaba pasando bien con ella incluso, podría decir, que casi tanto como sus citas con Aika pero él estaba dejando en claro siempre que esto no era una cita.

El Tokyo Sea Life Park es un sitio que está situado en la bahía de la ciudad, en el Parque Kansai Rinkai. Es el acuario más grande y con entradas más accesibles en el país. Su tanque más grande tiene forma de dona y capacidad para 2.200 litros de agua en los cuales se pueden ver nadando distintos peces. Las exhibiciones del acuario se organizan bajo distintos temas: 'Los mares del mundo', 'La vida en las profundidades', 'La vida en la costa', 'El mar de Tokyo' y 'La vida en el agua fresca', a lo que se suma una amplia colección de formas de vida marina provenientes del ártico y el antártico. En las exhibiciones se encuentran tiburones martillo, pingüinos, distintos tipos de atunes, manta rayas, dragones de mar y un sinfín de especies más, claro, cada una en su exhibición correspondiente. Yoshino y Aiko optaron por un tour guiado de 45 minutos para conocer la historia y la edificación. Luego de que el tour finalizara ambos dieron un paseo por su cuenta para observar mejor el lugar. Aiko decidió ir primero al tema de 'La vida en las profundidades', el cual tenía un espacio un tanto oscuro y con muchas especies que suelen vivir en las profundidades del mar o el océano. Ella estuvo viendo un rato las vitrinas mientras observaba la vida marina en él.

― "_Aiko, necesito preguntar algo." _―Dijo algo nervioso.

― "_Adelante." _―Respondió sin apartar la vista de la vitrina.

― "_¿Eres Aika? ¿No estabas muerta?" _―Su tono de voz se tornó más serio mientras la observaba con una mirada triste.

― "_Ah" _―Suspiró― "_Estás igual que Mahiro, diciéndome Aika cada vez que puede." _―Respondió mientras se volteaba a verle.

― "_Si no eres Aika entonces exijo que me digas quién eres y lo que quieres." _―Replicó el joven tomando asiento.

― "_Esta bien, precisamente elegí este lugar para abordar ese tema" _―Se sentó al lado de él mientras fijaba su mirada en la vitrina― "_Yo no soy Aika aunque parezca exactamente como ella, cuando ustedes dijeron que yo había robado su identidad realmente quede impactada" _―Suspiró para luego reanudar sus palabras― "_Cuando me preguntaron les dije que siempre he tenido esta apariencia, al menos desde que tengo memoria" _―Hizo una pequeña pausa y miró al castaño que estaba atento a lo que ella decía― "_Mi nombre es Aiko y soy la hermana gemela de Aika."_

― "_¿La hermana gemela de Aika? Pero ella nunca mencionó nada de eso…" _―Replicó el joven atónito ante lo que le contaban.

― "_¿Ella les había hablado a ti o a Mahiro sobre su padre?" _―Preguntó.

― "_No, ella sólo había dicho que había nacido en una familia sin la presencia de un hombre." _―Respondió.

― "_Nuestros padres fueron muy felices juntos al comienzo del matrimonio y lo fueron aún más con nuestro nacimiento, no todo es color de rosa, nuestro padre comenzó a adentrarse en el mundo de las apuestas y cuando nuestra madre se dio cuenta decidió dejarlo puesto que él se estaba volviendo muy vicioso y agresivo." _―Suspiró y luego reanudó sus palabras― "_Aika y yo teníamos 2 años cuando el divorcio se concretó, todos los bienes fueron divididos a la mitad, incluyendo nosotras. Cada uno tenía cierto afecto por cada una y debido a eso Aika se fue con nuestra madre y yo con nuestro padre. Cuando tenía 4 años de edad mi padre estaba hasta el cuello en deudas, apenas podíamos sostener nuestra casa…" _―Pausó un poco― "…Luego, él cayó el coma con una sobredosis de alcohol demasiado grande que su cuerpo no pudo soportar, me dejaron en un orfanato cerca de Kagoshima cuando mi padre falleció y puesto que había quedado en coma todo lo poco que tenía le fue arrebatado. Allí me encontró mi segundo padre, el antiguo líder del clan Kisaragi. Allí está todo lo que necesitas saber."

― "_Es algo que no me esperaba…" _―Respondió Yoshino con un rostro sorprendido.

― "_No es necesario que digas algo" _―Le sonrió― "_Volví a ver a Aika un año antes de que falleciera, el día de nuestro cumpleaños. Tuve un sueño, en el cual me decía que debía ir a cierto lugar y al pedirle un consejo a mi padre él dijo que debía ir. Al ir no imaginas mi sorpresa al ver a Aika esperándome. Ella me contó sobre Tokyo Sea Life Park, dijo que algún día íbamos a venir juntas, pero es algo que no pasará. Me contó sobre ti y Mahiro, también del lugar donde estaba viviendo y de sus poderes como la maga del Éxodo. Al despedirnos ella dijo que quería verme de nuevo y me regaló el anillo que está en la habitación de su hermano. Le dije que no podía aceptarlo ya que fue un regalo para ella y respondió: 'Sí, fue un regalo para mí y tú eres mi hermana así que creo que es prácticamente lo mismo, a Mahiro no le molestará, además, con esto tienes una excusa para verme, te avisaré cuando podamos reunirnos de nuevo.' Luego de eso nos despedimos y no volvimos a vernos." _―Suspiró y observó el suelo con ojos llenos de tristeza.

― "_Típico de Aika, siento mucho que no se concretara su segundo encuentro pero estoy seguro de que hiciste muy feliz a Aika cuando se vieron esa vez. Ahora todo tiene sentido, al día siguiente de su cumpleaños estaba extrañamente feliz, le pregunté qué sucedía y sólo dijo: 'Algún día, espero que pronto, lo sabrás.' Jamás hubiese pensado que había visto a su hermana." _―Respondió tratando de hacer sentir mejor a la joven― "_Siento mucho la manera en que te he tratado…" _―Hizo una pequeña pausa― "_Fueron decisiones equivocadas acompañadas de mala información."_

― "_No es necesario que te pongas tan sentimental" _―Sonrió― "_Quiero terminar de ver el lugar para comprar los recuerdos e irnos." _―Se levantó de su asiento empezando a caminar.

― "_Necesito hablar con Mahiro sobre esto…" _―Pensó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.

Dieron un paseo placentero ahora que Yoshino conocía la verdad y esto lo hacía mucho más placentero, hubo más plática, incluso más risa y todo eso iba acompañado de muchas fotos vergonzosas de Aiko. El tiempo pasaba volando y ya casi era hora de volver, en eso fueron a comprar los recuerdos.

― "_¿Qué es lo que quieres comprar?" _―Preguntó mientras observaba a Aiko fijarse en todas las vitrinas.

― "_El que va demasiado aprisa llega tan tarde como el que va muy despacio" _―Miró al chico y le sonrió para luego continuar mirando las vitrinas― "_Muchas cosas, aunque no estoy segura de cuáles estoy buscando, cuando las vea sabré qué es lo que busco."_

― "_Esa frase…" _―Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras pensaba dónde la había leído― "_Es de William Shakespeare, pero no de Hamlet o La Tempestad." _―Replicó a la chica.

― "_Es cierto, no es de ninguna de esas obras" _―Le señaló a la vendedora un collar― "_Es de Romeo y Julieta, he leído esa además de Sueño de una noche de Verano. Estoy terminando de leer La Tempestad, Hamlet ya lo leí, Aika me recomendó esos libros y yo le recomendé los otros dos." _―Explicó.

― "_Nunca he leído Romeo y Julieta, sólo vi una representación de la obra en un teatro de nuestra escuela." _―Comentó.

― "_¿En serio? Te lo recomiendo al ciento un porciento" _―Le señaló muchas más cosas a la vendedora y ésta las puso en bolsas individuales para luego meterlas todas en una bolsa grande― "_Ya está, podemos irnos, aún estamos a tiempo o eso creo."_

― "_Sí, llegaremos unos minutos tarde, espero que Mahiro no se enoje." _―Suspiró y se encaminó a la salida junto a ella.

― "_Toma" _―Dijo Aiko mientras le colocaba un pendiente en la mano al castaño― "_Tus pendientes están algo pasados de moda" _―Rió mientras lo observaba.

― "_Gracias…" _―Tomó los pendientes y los guardó en el bolsillo― "_…Me los probaré luego."_

**Edificio gubernamental principal, Tokyo – Japón.**

Samon, Evangeline y Tetsuma se encontraban junto a Takumi desde tempranas horas de la mañana debido a una conferencia importante y apenas, a las 11:30am pudieron salir de ella. El edificio gubernamental era como todos los demás edificios, no se destacaba en ningún aspecto, excepto la cantidad de personas en traje que se encontraban reunidas.

En la oficina de Hayakawa Takumi se encontraban reunidos y conversando acerca de la difícil reunión pero luego se cambió drásticamente de tema.

― "_¿Qué saben ustedes acerca de estos cambios extraños del clima?" _―Preguntó Takumi con un rostro bastante serio.

― "_Creo que ya es hora de que te digamos lo que sucede" _―Respondió Evangeline sentada a su lado.

Samon, rápidamente comenzó a comentar lo sucedido en los últimos días omitiendo la ubicación del clan Kisaragi.

― "_Es todo lo que sabemos, no estamos seguros de la ubicación de su clan. Sólo sabemos que ellos traman algo y no es nada agradable. Podremos recuperar nuestros poderes pero el árbol del Génesis no se manifestará." _―Explicó Samon.

― "_Si esa es la situación no podemos confiar demasiado en esa chica, ¿Por qué aún está con ustedes?" _―Replicó Takumi.

― "_La princesa lo propuso y todos estuvimos de acuerdo, sin ella no podremos derrotar a Yusei, además ella nos puede servir como rehén en el peor de los casos." _―Sonrió satisfecho el pelirrojo ante su plan.

― "_Si ese es el caso me parece bien. Saben que cuentan con el refuerzo militar que necesiten." _―Sonrió también Takumi.

― "_Siento decir esto Takumi-san pero creo que el refuerzo militar no haría nada en contra de desastres climáticos." _―Replicó Tetsuma mientras observaba a su jefe.

― "_Tetsuma tiene razón" _―Agregó Evangeline― "_Sólo tendríamos muchas bajas."_

― "_Es cierto, no había pensado en ello" _―Respondió Takumi― "_Debemos estar alertas aquí en el gobierno, voy a mantener esto en secreto, confiaré en que puedas resolverlo pronto, Samon." _―Explicó.

― "_No te arrepentirás de ello." _―Aseguró el pelirrojo.

**Residencia Kusaribe, Tokyo – Japón.**

Ya había pasado 10 minutos desde que finalizó la hora del almuerzo y en la sala, enojado, se encontraba un Mahiro con un rostro malhumorado, no sólo porque su amigo estaba atrasado sino además del motivo por el cual estaba retrasado. Hakaze estaba junto a él al igual que un Hanemura que trataba de calmarlo. Cuando Yoshino volvió junto a Aiko todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio pero Yoshino decidió romper el hielo y explicarle a Mahiro las cosas.

― "_¿Su hermana? ¿De verdad?" _―Preguntó atónita la pelirrosa.

― "_Sí, creo que es algo que se define sólo con verme." _―Respondió la castaña.

― "_Tsk…" _―Chasqueó su lengua el rubio― "_No creas que por ser la hermana de Aika cambia algo en mi trato." _―Replicó.

― "_No engañas a nadie, Mahiro. ¡Se notó tu rostro de alivio al saber que era su hermana gemela!" _―Dijo en un tono burlón Hanemura.

― "_¡OYE, QUÉ DICES! ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!" _―Golpeó a Hanemura un poco y luego comenzó a molestarle.

― "_¡Ya, ya, basta, basta, Mahiro, lo siento! "_ ―Gritaba en su defensa el chico.

― "_Oye, Mahiro, estaba pensando en que deberíamos llevar a Aiko con nosotros." _―Explicó el castaño.

― "_Sí, no veo el problema" _―Comentó el rubio mientras soltaba a su amigo― "_Vamos saliendo ahora, como estás lista nos ahorras mucho tiempo."_

― "_Me parece bien." _―Respondió la castaña.

― "_No es justo que salgan sólo ustedes tres, yo también quiero ir y apuesto que Hanemura igual." _―Replicó la pelirrosa mientras los observaba.

― "_Bueno, si Hakaze-san quiere ir, puede venir." _―Respondió Yoshino con una sonrisa.

― "_Me parece bien, ya estoy lista, así que podemos ir andando." _―Repuso la pelirrosa mientras tomaba del brazo al castaño― "_Oh, ¿Y Mimori-chan? Creo que debería venir con nosotros también."_

― "_También pienso lo mismo, ella es muy agradable." _―Agregó Aiko al comentario de la pelirrosa.

― "_Yo la llamaré." _―Dijo Hanemura mientras marcaba el número de la chica.

― "_¡HEY! ¡Ni siquiera han pedido mi opinión!" _―Replicó el rubio ante las decisiones de los otros.

― "_Hakaze-san y los demás están de acuerdo en que Mimori nos acompañe, no seas agua fiesta" _―Respondió Yoshino con una Sonrisa leve― "_Hakaze-san… estás apretando demasiado mi brazo_."

― "_¡Oh! Lo siento, usé demasiada fuerza, es que es la primera vez que viajamos todos juntos en tren" _―Soltó un poco el brazo del castaño mientras salía junto a él por la puerta y acompañándoles iba Hanemura.

― "_Necesito hablar un momento contigo." _―Explicó Mahiro mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a los demás fuera.

― "_Te escucho." _―Respondió con un rostro sereno la chica.

― "_No suelo hacer este tipo de cosas…" _―Hizo una pequeña pausa― "_Lo siento, yo pensaba hacerte daño con el fin de vengar que hayas copiado la apariencia de Aika." _―Explicó.

― "_Muchas gracias por el alivio." _―Citó la chica mientras observaba al rubio con una leve sonrisa.

― "_Hamlet, ¿Eh?" _―Suspiró con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba la mano en su cabeza y revolvía su propio cabello― "_Hace tanto tiempo que no escucho a alguien decir una frase de Hamlet. Definitivamente eres la hermana de Aika."_

― "_Es muy interesante…" _―Hace una pausa mientras lo mira de arriba hacia abajo.

― "_¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios estás mirando?" _―Se notó el sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio.

― "_Es sólo que habías dicho: 'No creas que por ser la hermana de Aika cambia mi trato'." _―Citó de la misma manera imitando al rubio.

― "_¿Qué…?" _―El rubio se ruborizó aún más con lo que escuchó― "_¡Eres imposible! ¡Creo que tienes incluso una peor personalidad que la misma Aika!" _―Se volteó rápidamente mientras salía por la puerta a toda prisa.

― "_Quizá, siempre me lo han dicho" _―Rió un poco― "_Aika tenía razón, ellos son más divertidos de lo que ella comentó, me siento muy feliz." _―Se dijo a sí misma y caminó por la puerta dejando la sala vacía.

"Dos lindas bayas modeladas sobre el mismo tallo. Así es como dos cuerpos visibles, no teníamos más que un solo corazón" ― **William Shakespeare** (**Sueño de una noche de verano**). La verdad muchas veces trae consigo desgracias o alegrías, en este caso parece ser alegría, que Aiko haya sido sincera sobre nuestra relación fortaleció el vinculo desgastado que mantenía con Yoshino y Mahiro. Sin embargo la pregunta es: ¿Si tal como dijo Hakaze ambos están proyectando sus sentimientos reprimidos en ella y si es así que hará Aiko al enterarse? Estoy segura que ella, siendo la chica inteligente que es, tal como yo ―Ríe― No se dejará llevar por las emociones y pensará con cabeza fría pero, el hecho de que ella y yo seamos hermanas no quiere decir que estemos totalmente de acuerdo en nuestros pensamientos aunque en nuestro corazón y cuerpo seamos demasiado similares.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Sepulcro de Fuwa Aika.**

Con un enorme ramo de flores, su hermano, Mahiro, junto al que fue su novio, Yoshino, acompañados de su hermana gemela, Aiko, aquella que conoció en el pasado, Hakaze, la actual novia de su hermano, Mimori y el que ha heredado sus poderes, Hanemura, se encuentran en frente de aquella lápida de la que una vez en vida y ahora en muerte es llamada Aika.

― "_Así que aquí es el lugar en donde yace mi fallecida hermana." _―Dijo con unas suave voz seguida de un suspiro, Aiko que permanecía agachada en frente de la lápida.

― "_El que se encargó de todo esto fue Mahiro con un poco de mi ayuda." _―Explicó con un tono tranquilo, Yoshino.

― "_Es la primera vez que estoy aquí, es una lapida realmente hermosa y muy grande." _―Comentó Mimori mientras observaba las escrituras en la piedra.

― "_También es mi primera vez, hicieron un gran trabajo, se puede notar el cariño que le tenían a Aika-san." _―Expresó marcando una sonrisa en sus labios, Hanemura, mientras fijaba su mirada en el rubio y el castaño.

― "_Todavía no puedo creer todo lo que pasó a raíz de su muerte." _―Comentó Hakaze mientras se acercaba a Yoshino y los demás.

― "_Es algo extraño..." _―Comentó Mimori mientras observaba a Aiko― "_Viéndote aquí en frente de la tumba de Aika es como si ella misma estuviese viéndola." _―Sonrió levemente y continuó viendo aquella lápida.

― "_..." _―Aiko se mantuvo en silencio ante lo que había dicho su 'cuñada' para luego dejar escapar un suspiro.

― "_¡Mimori!" _―Exclamó Mahiro un poco disgustado por el comentario de su novia sin embargo no podía negar que ella tenía razón en sus palabras, para él ver a Aiko mirar la tumba de Aika era como ver a ésta viva burlando a la muerte, él sabía que de esta misma manera se sentía Yoshino, lo podía notar en su mirada, era aquella mirada que siempre veía en su mejor amigo cuando hablaba de su novia antes de saber que era su hermana.

― "_Está bien, no me preocupa, Mahiro. Ella no es la única que piensa eso o me confunde con Aika, pero al menos lo dice." _―Se levantó la castaña dando una reverencia en frente de la tumba de su hermana.

― "..." ―Había dado en el clavo, Yoshino y Mahiro sentían la culpa abofetearles la cara y de una manera muy descarada pues, Aiko, dice las cosas sin rodeos y con muy poca delicadeza.

― "_¡Yoshino! ¡Está poniéndose el sol, se ve muy hermoso!" _―La pelirrosa se acercó al castaño tomándolo del brazo y lo jaló haciéndo que éste se volteara para observar también la puesta de sol.

― "_Sí, está bastante hermoso, desde aquí hay una vista increíble." _―Sonrió el castaño a la pelirrosa mientras fijaba sus ojos en el cielo.

― "_¡Wow! Hakaze tiene razón, ¡Observa esa puesta tan hermosa, Mahiro! _―La chica abrazó fuertemente a su novio mientras disfrutaba de la vista.

― "_Sí..." _―Susurró el rubio mientras sentía como se calentaban levemente sus mejillas quedando con un leve sonrojo el cual trataba de disimular― "_No es necesario que estés así, hace calor." _―Replicó tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

― "_¡Oh! ¡No seas malo! Sólo mira a Yoshino y Hakaze, se ven tan acaramelados. _―Explicó en replica de su novio.

― "_Porque Yoshino sea un cursi no quiere decir que yo también lo sea, maldición." _―El rubio chasqueó su lengua en desagrado.

― "_¿A quién le estás diciendo acaramelado y cursi?" _―Replicó seguido de un suspiro el castaño.

― "_E-Estamos..." _―Hakaze hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se sonrojaba― "_A-Acaramelados..." _―Se sonrojó más― "_Como una pareja real..." _―En ese momento en su imaginación pasó toda la vida de ellos dos juntos hasta el momento de su muerte.

― "_H-Hakaze..." _―El castaño volteó a verla con cara de preocupación.

― "_¡Jajaja!" _―Rió fuertemente el rubio mientras observaba al otro par― "_Ya incluso estás comprometido sin saberlo. ¿Cuándo será la boda?, Yoshino."_

― "_Muy gracioso..." _―Suspiró Yoshino y luego hizo una sonrisa.

― "_Me siento incómodo siendo el único sin pareja aquí." _―Expuso con voz temblorosa Hanemura.

― "_¡Pero si tienes a tu sexy novia!" _―Replicó el rubio mientras levantaba una ceja.

― "_¡No te refieras a Yuu-chan de esa manera!" _―Replicó con un tono alto el chico.

― "_Deberías tomarlo como un cumplido." _―Chasqueó su lengua el rubio.

― "_Eso no tiene pinta de ser un cumplido dónde lo pongas." _―Replicó de nuevo ante la respuesta de su amigo.

― «_Hermana..._» ―Pensó Aiko mientras hacía una pequeña pausa y sonreía al observar a sus compañeros― «_Realmente estabas rodeada de personas muy alegres y divertidas. Me pregunto si estará bien que yo me sienta tan cómoda con ellos puesto que no tengo intenciones de reemplazarte, sin embargo, ellos me hacen sentir de esa manera..._»

**Clan Kisaragi, Bosque Kirishima Jingu – Kagoshima.**

Estos últimos días en el bosque Kirishima Jingu había mucho movimiento gracias al clan Kisaragi el cual estaba finalizando los preparativos para comenzar su ataque en contra del mundo. El bosque siempre estuvo lleno de animales sin embargo éstos podían sentir el peligro y no salían de sus guaridas puesto que estaban muy asustados.

Yusei Kisaragi, el actual líder del clan Kisaragi no se encuentra en los aposentos de su clan sino que está en el Santuario de Kirishima Jingu, lugar que está dedicado a los dioses: Konohanasakuya-hime, Hoori, Toyotama-hime, Ugayafukiaezu y Tamayori-bime. Es la primera vez que Yusei va solo junto a Shin, el cuarto miembro más poderoso luego de Kiyoshi, es muy callado y no suele salir muy seguido, mayormente Yusei era acompañado por Aiko y muy contadas veces con Kiyoshi. Era un joven de 19 años de cabello albino con ojos azules, alto, con buen físico y muy inteligente, era uno de los mejores estrategas, junto con Kihiro y Kiyoshi, siendo ella hermana de éste último, es la segunda chica más fuerte del clan luego de Aiko,.estaban haciendo las preparaciones pero Shin había terminado sus deberes antes así que acompañó a su líder para la alegría de las Miko (Sacerdotisas) pues era uno de los más atractivos en el clan según ellas, el primero de la lista y al ser un chico tan misterioso hacía que ellas estuviesen aún más perdidas por él aunque éste no mantenía mucho interés.

― "_Pareces ser muy popular entre las jóvenes, Shin." _―Comentó entre risas Yusei.

― "_Es algo totalmente irrelevante." _―Respondió de una manera corta y seca.

― "_Cualquier otro en tu posición estaría muy feliz y aprovecharía esta situación." _―Tomó algunas cosas que necesitaba para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

― "_No estoy interesado en alguna Miko que no puede mantener sus bragas limpias." _―Replicó dando un largo suspiro.

― "_Veo que no es un tema que te agrade demasiado, así que hablemos de nuestros asuntos" _―Hizo una pausa mientras cerraba bien la puerta― "_¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tomará finalizar todo? No puedo darle más ventaja a mi hermana."_

― "_Kihiro, Kiyoshi y yo estamos haciendo los preparativos lo más rápido que podemos, estoy seguro que en dos días todo estará listo." _―Respondió mientras volteaba el rostro hacia otro lado con notorio disgusto pues a pesar de que era su jefe ellos dos nunca se llevaron necesariamente bien y es por ese motivo que no se les ve juntos muy seguido además de que así como Kiyoshi fue asignado por el antiguo líder como guardián y mano derecha para Yusei, él fue asignado para Aiko y mayormente pasaba su tiempo con ella cuando ésta no estaba siendo acosada por su hermano.

― "_Shin, sé que no te agrado y es algo que no tratas de disimular pero ahora tu jefe absoluto soy yo, Aiko es una traidora y si tú estás de su lado también lo serás, tu familia depende mucho de ti así que no los decepciones." _―Sonrió, sabía que su familia era su punto débil y debía mantener controlados a sus subordinados en estos tiempos.

― "_...Lo sé." _―Respondió, él sabía que si hacía un movimiento en falso los que iban a pagar sus errores serían sus familiares porque así es la forma de trabajar de ese sujeto.

― "_Espero que cuando llegue el momento tú puedas atacarla o incluso matarla... No, espera, ese es mi trabajo, el único que puede matarla soy yo." _―Su sonrisa se hizo más escalofriante pues era de satisfacción al imaginarse acabando con la vida de su amada hermana.

― "_Tú..." _―Iba a replicar pero se detuvo al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

― "_Yusei-sama..." _―Una joven miko abrió las puertas mientras se encontraba sentada en el suelo de madera― "_Todos los preparativos para la ceremonia."_

― "_Muchas gracias, en seguida voy." _―Respondió haciendo una seña con su mano para que ella se retirase.

― "_Mayormente Aiko-sama le ayuda con el ritual, ¿está bien solo?" _―Preguntó, no es que estuviese preocupado por él pero si ocurriese una falla los dioses de éste templo iban a estar enojados.

― "_No necesito de mi hermana para todo, por algo soy el líder del clan." _―Se levantó y tomando las cosas se marchó junto a Shin a la sala de ceremonias.

La habitación de ceremonias era un lugar especial para únicamente aquellos rituales realizados a los dioses del templo, no se podía entrar a menos que fuese necesario y era extremadamente cuidado de que el espacio esté completamente purificado hasta en el mas mínimo agujero. El lugar no tenía mucha luz, solamente tenía algunas velas alrededor para obtener un campo de visión necesario, sus adornos eran escasos y sólo estaban allí si tenían relación con los dioses como una gran cantidad de flores de cerezo hacia la diosa Konohanasakuya-hime. El ritual era simple, se necesitaba de sus poderes para purificar el lugar mediante una danza denominada 'Kagura' acompañada con instrumentos musicales antiguos que tocan monjes locales, ésta danza solía ser practicada mayormente por Aiko pues según las creencias lo mejor es que una joven virgen la haga sin embargo también puede ser realizada por un hombre. Al finalizar la danza se realizaron unas ofrendas y rezos hacia los dioses del templo. Luego de terminar todo lo pautado, Yusei y su acompañante, Shin, se despidieron para encaminarse hacia la entrada de su clan en donde los esperaban Kiyoshi y Kihiro.

― "_¡Bienvenido, Yusei-sama!" _―Con un gran movimiento de manos Kihiro recibió a su líder además de la enorme sonrisa que siempre posee.

― "_Yusei-sama, ¿cómo le ha ido?" _―Preguntó Kiyoshi con la misma expresión seria de siempre.

― "_Estamos de vuelta, Kihiro, Kiyoshi. Nos ha ido bastante bien." _―Respondió mientras se acercaba a ellos.

― "_¡Yusei-sama, casi hemos terminado! ¡Sólo nos faltan unos pequeños detalles, en dos días estará todo listo! ¡¿No le alegra?! ¡Kihiro se ha esforzado mucho para hacerlo feliz! ...K-Kihiro quiere que Yusei-sama sea más amable con ella como recompensa." _―Sonrojada observó a su amor platónico de toda la vida.

― "_Kihiro..." _―Kiyoshi rápidamente pellizcó a su hermana para que ésta se quedase tranquila― "_Discúlpela Yusei-sama."_

― "_Jajaja, claro, Kihiro, como tú digas" _―Continuó riendo un poco más y luego su rostro se tornó serio― "_En dos días todo debe estar perfecto, quiero sorprender a mi linda hermana."_

**Residencia Kusaribe - Tokyo, Japón.**

La noche se posaba en Tokyo, mostrando una a una las millones de estrellas que luego iluminaron todo el cielo, en la residencia Kusaribe todas las luces estaban apagadas y fue Samon quién las encendió, sorprendido de no ver a nadie en casa sospechó lo peor.

― "_Natsumura, ve a revisar el lugar, yo voy a llamar a la princesa." _―Samon tomó su celular y marcó el número esperando una respuesta.

― "_Sí, enseguida." _―Natsumura subió las escaleras con rapidez buscando a los demás.

― "_No contesta." _―El pelirrojo frunció el ceño e intentó marcar de nuevo.

― "_¿Crees que haya sucedido algo con Aiko-chan?" _―Preguntó con algo de preocupación Evangeline.

― "_No estoy seguro pero es una posibilidad muy grande" _―Cuando estuvo a punto de cortar de nuevo alguien atendió― "_¿Hola? ¿Princesa? ¿En dónde estás?"_

― "_¿Samon? Hola, soy Junichirou. ¿Sucede algo?"_

― "_¿Junichirou-san? ¿Qué haces con el celular de la princesa?" _―Preguntó atónito.

― "_El celular se le había caído a Hakaze y la pantalla se emblanqueció, entonces me pidió que lo llevase a arreglar antes de irse." _―Respondió con mucha serenidad.

― "_¿A dónde se fue? Estoy preocupado de que Aiko haya secuestrado a la princesa." _―Se notaba la preocupación de Samon en su voz y Junichirou lo entendió.

― "_No te preocupes, Hakaze está bien, si quieres contactarla puedes llamar a Yoshino-san. Yo voy en camino al departamento." _―Respondió Junichirou y luego cortó la llamada.

― "_Voy a llamar a Yoshino" _―Buscó en su agenda y marcó el número, esperó por unos segundos cuando él respondió la llamada― "_¿Hola? ¿Yoshino? ¿La princesa está contigo?"_

― "_¿Samon? Sí, Hakaze está conmigo y también los demás. ¿Sucedió algo?" _―Yoshino estaba algo extrañado de la llamada de Samon y pensó que algo había sucedido en la ciudad.

― "_No ha sucedido nada, pensé que Aiko quizá los había secuestrado o asesinado." _―Suspiró de alivio.

― "_¿Eh? Aiko-san no haría algo como eso." _―Replicó sin dudarlo el castaño.

― "_¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Tú eras uno de los principales que sospechaba de ella." _―Señaló algo confundido el pelirrojo.

― "_Ah, es cierto aún no te hemos dicho, no te preocupes, estamos en la estación y vamos en camino al departamento, allí te explicaremos todo." _―Sin decir más Yoshino cortó la llamada dejando a Samon con las palabras en su boca.

― "_¿Era Samon? Es extraño que él llame." _―Hakaze buscó en su bolsillo pero recordó que no traía su celular consigo.

― "_¿Qué sucedió conmigo? Escuché que me mencionaste." _―Señaló Aiko con una expresión seria.

― "_Samon aún sospecha de ti, no sabe que eres la hermana de Aika, debemos ir y explicarle la situación." _―Respondió Yoshino mientras marcaba en su celular a una línea de taxi.

― "_Heh, pensar que Samon estaría preocupado por nosotros me hace sentir como un niño" _―Suspiró mientras se acercaba a Yoshino― "_Pide que sean dos."_

― "_Ya lo sé, Mahiro, eso pensaba hacer" _―Se escuchó que tomaban la llamada― "_Buenas noches, dos taxi para la estación de tren."_

― "_Oye, ¿Estás segura de comenzar tu plan para recuperar la última hoja del libro esta noche?" _―Hakaze se acercó a la castaña llamando la atención de los demás exceptuando a Yoshino que seguía hablando con la línea de taxi.

― "_Sí, es el momento perfecto, si tardamos un día más será muy tarde." _―Respondió mientras dirigía la mirada a la pelirrosa.

― "_¿Cómo estás tan segura de que si tardamos un poco más será muy tarde?" _―Preguntó Mimori mientras se apegaba al brazo de su novio.

― "_Oye..." _―Trató de replicar pero se detuvo ante la mirada de su novia.

― "_Conozco muy bien a mi hermanastro, sé que él está haciendo todo lo posible por terminar sus preparativos pronto y si no nos apresuramos los tendrá, estoy casi segura, conociendo a sus subordinados en al menos dos días todo estará listo." _―Explicó Aiko mientras hacía una expresión más seria.

― "_Parece que conoces muy bien a tu hermanastro." _―Señaló Mahiro luego de escuchar su explicación.

― "_Bueno, es su hermanastro, es obvio que lo conozca muy bien si vivieron juntos." _―Agregó Mimori mientras sonreía alegremente.

― "_Debe ser genial tener una hermana o hermanastra que te conozca tan bien..." _―Hanemura expuso sus pensamientos en voz alta sin darse cuenta y luego se avergonzó― "_¡AH! ¡L-Lo siento!"_

― "_Andas muy distraído hoy, ¿Qué te sucede?" _―Preguntó Mahiro luego de golpear levemente la parte trasera de la cabeza del chico.

― "_Auch, no lo sé, sólo estaba pensando." _―Quitó la mano del rubio con mala cara haciendo que éste se riera.

― "_Listo, en unos minutos estarán aquí" _―Suspiró― "_Al parecer la que contestó la llamada era una nueva empleada y se confundió ya que era su primer cliente."_

― "_Jajaja, que mala suerte tienes, Yoshino." _―Rió más fuerte el rubio y luego todos lo acompañaron.

En la residencia Kusaribe, Junichirou ya había llegado y estaba preparando la cena cuando los demás llegaron alertando a Samon.

― "_¿Están todos bien?" _―Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras los observaba entrar.

― "_Sí, no seas molesto acabamos de entrar y sabes que podemos defendernos solos." _―Replicó Mahiro mientras entraba junto a Mimori.

― "_S-Sí pero..." _―Intentó argumentarse cuando Hakaze lo interrumpió.

― "_Aiko es la hermana gemela de Fuwa Aika, la hermanastra de Mahiro." _―Sin pensarlo siquiera le lanzó la noticia de una vez a los presentes dejándolos atónitos.

― "_¡¿HERMANA GEMELA?!" _―Samon, Evangeline y Junichirou expresaron su sorpresa casi al mismo tiempo.

― "_Ya les explicaremos" _―Luego de darle una explicación rápida de la situación aprovechó para comenzar a discutir el plan― "_Planeamos ir a Kirishima Jingu, el lugar en donde se encuentra el clan Kisaragi para recuperar la última página para el ritual y obtener de vuelta los poderes de los Kusaribe."_

― "_¿A esta hora? Deberíamos esperar hasta mañana, es lo más lógico." _―Replicó Samon mientras se encontraba sentado en el sofá.

― "_Según las estadísticas de Aiko no tenemos mucho tiempo, en dos días aproximadamente Yusei hará el primer movimiento y debemos estar listos." _―Explicó Mahiro mientras observaba a Samon sentado en un sofá en frente de él junto a Yoshino.

― "_¿Cómo vamos a ir hasta Kirishima Jingu a esta hora?" _―Replicó Evangeline― "_Debemos considerar la hora."_

― "_En tren, por supuesto. La estación cierra a las 9pm para los viajes largos y apenas son las 7:47pm." _―Respondió Yoshino.

― "_No, el tren nos tomaría mucho tiempo, Kirishima Jingu se encuentra en la prefectura de Kagoshima, nos tomaría 5 horas y 28 minutos llegar allí, si nos vamos a las 8:30pm que es la hora en que parte el tren llegaríamos a las 1:28am aproximadamente." _―Explicó Samon con una expresión seria.

― "_¿Entonces qué propones tú?" _―Preguntó Hakaze mientras observaba al pelirrojo.

― "_Un avión. Nos tomaría 1 hora y 40 minutos de vuelo, si no me equivoco el vuelo hacia Kagoshima es a las 8:30pm de igual manera que en el tren pero sería muy costoso así que deberemos pedirle el favor a Hayakawa-san, si queremos irnos y llegar pronto a Kagoshima lo mejor es un jet privado." _―Explicó Samon obteniendo una sonrisa de todos los presentes.

― "_Justo como esperaba de ti, Samon." _―Sonrió Hakaze .

― "_Muy bien, en ese caso haré una llamada a Takumi-san, esperen por favor." _―Evangeline se levantó junto a Samon y se marchó primero.

― "_Vayan a sus habitaciones y tomen lo necesario, partiremos al aeropuerto apenas nos lo diga Hayakawa-san." _―Señaló Samon para luego marcharse del lugar detrás de Evangeline.

Luego de unas llamadas por parte de Hayakawa Takumi, Samon y los demás obtuvieron el jet privado hacia Kagoshima. El jet privado era de color negro, apenas llegaron al aeropuerto rápidamente fueron trasladados por personal especializado hacia su costoso transporte aéreo. El interior sin duda alguna era de primera clase, con asientos muy cómodos e incluso poseía una cocina y baño enorme con una bañera, parecía un hotel de primera clase, todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Con televisores de pantalla plana y computadoras portátiles en los asientos el viaje de 1 hora y 40 minutos se sintió demasiado corto, llegaron al aeropuerto Kagoshima Airport en la ciudad de Kirishima a las 9:40, se apresuraron a tomar el el tren hacia la estación Kirishima Jingu por Línea principal Nippō, normalmente el tren estaría cerrado pero Hayakawa utilizó sus contactos para que ellos pudieran tomarlo, llegaron alrededor de las 10:30pm mucho antes de lo que tenían planeado. Aiko los guió hasta el bosque Kirishima Jingu y el hogar del clan sin embargo, decidió dejarlos varios metros antes pues el lugar tenía una kekkai (barrera) alrededor.

Luego de dejarlos en sus puestos ella entró en la kekkai alertando a todos los miembros del clan Kisaragi que en un pestañear la rodearon y fue Shin quién la recibió pues hoy estaba de guardia.

― "_Aiko-sama..." _―Shin miró fijamente a la que ahora era una traidora― "_Tengo órdenes de atraparte y en el peor de los casos matarte. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"_

― "_Lo pude imaginar, sólo he venido a hablar con mi hermano. ¿Tampoco es algo que puedo hacer?" _―Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

― "_Entendido" _―Se acercó a ella y con su magia proveniente del bijuu Shukaku, viento, creó unas 'esposas' con el elemento alrededor de las manos de la chica― "_Te llevaré con el enseguida."_

Caminaron hacia el hogar de Yusei por un camino que conducía directamente al lugar, en la puerta los esperaban Kihiro y Kiyoshi, uno inexpresivo igual que siempre mientras que su hermana miraba a Aiko con el mismo rostro lleno de rencor de siempre.

― "_Hmph, veo que te dignaste a volver, no creas que Yusei-sama será piadoso contigo, ahora Kihiro es su favorita."_

― "_Claro, el día que yo muera." _―Aiko le ofreció una sonrisa burlona a a chica para molestarle.

― "_Eres una..._―Fue interrumpida de nuevo por su hermano.

― "_Adelante, Yusei-sama le espera." _―Kiyoshi abrió la puerta dejando entrar a la 'prisionera'.

― "_Buenas noches, querida hermana, debo admitir que me hace muy feliz verte hoy pero con esas esposas no luces tan radiante como de costumbre." _―Con la sonrisa pretenciosa que siempre posee movió la mano ordenándole a Shin quitar las esposas y luego cerró la puerta para así tomar asiento.

― "_Sigues igual que siempre, me sorprende que no cambies ni una pizca." _―Señaló luego de tomar siento también.

― "_¿A qué se debe tu visita? Espero que no estés arrepentida." _―Su sonrisa se tornó algo más seria mientras observaba fijamente a su hermana.

― "_¿Arrepentirme? ¿De qué hablas, hermano? Todo está saliendo exactamente como estaba planeado." _―Sonrió mientras apoyaba su brazo en una de sus piernas y así descansó su mejilla en su mano.

_"No existe nada bueno ni malo; es el pensamiento humano el que lo hace aparecer así." _― **William Shakespeare (Hamlet)**.Una de las frases más famosas de Shakespeare posiblemente es esta, una vez que la leí en vida no dejé de pensar en su significado. Definitivamente hay acciones y palabras que aunque suelen interpretarse como 'buenas' o 'malas' tienden a tener un significado oculto, hay personas que a pesar de que puedan hacer un acto benévolo es posible que éste sea hecho con el más oscuro significado y aquellas que hacen actos oscuros a los ojos de otros, tengan el más puro significado detrás de ello. Ahora dejemos que la historia siga su curso y estoy segura que al igual que la otra ya escrita, ésta no terminará en desgracia.


End file.
